Fire Emblem Revisited
by togashisadist
Summary: Fire Emblem through the eyes of a young tactician. PG-13 for violence and light language. Light shoujo-ai and shounen-ai.
1. A Girl from the Plains

Prologue: A Girl from the Plains  
  
I wasn't sure when I had awoken, hell, I didn't even know when I had gone to sleep. I was lying on something very fluffy that smelled strongly of herbs and flowers. A fire was crackling somewhere and a sweet voice was humming a relaxing tune. A warm hand found its way onto my forehead that was soon followed by the sounds of water and a wet cloth being pushed gently under my light brown bangs. I must have moved because the humming stopped and was replaced by speech,   
  
"Are you awake?"  
  
My eyes slowly opened and focused on the lithe frame of a teenage girl dressed in worn blue robes hemmed in gold. Her long green hair was pulled high above her head where it fell down her back. Eyes of the same striking emerald crinkled slightly as they settled on my own. I blushed slightly and averted my gaze. She was very beautiful.  
  
"I found you unconscious on the plains. I am Lyn, of the Lorca tribe. You're safe now," she explained. My brow crinkled and caused my head to pound painfully. My guess was that I was somewhere in Sacae. But the Lorca...where had I heard about them before?  
  
Lyn sat on the edge of the bed I was on and leaned closer to me, "Who are you? Can you remember your name?"  
  
My eyes locked on hers and the answer came to me, "Touya...Minomoe."  
  
"Your name is Touya? What an odd sounding name..." she looked around the room as if trying to remember something. "But--pay me no mind. It is a good name," She gave me another warm smile as she looked me up and down. I was a man of twenty-two, my hair was barely past my ears and the color of grain. My eyes were an unusual shade of bright gold and my clothes were light colored and loose and usually covered by a dark green cloak. " I see by your attire that you are a traveler. What brings you to the Sacae plains? Would you share your story with me?"  
  
I frowned at her, she was way too talkative and my headache was way too bad. I sat up and stretched and listened to the cracking of my bones and she looked on with that smile. "You see-" I was interrupted by rustling and voices outside. Lyn immediately looked in the direction of the door, "Hm? What was that noise?" She turned back to me and pushed my torso down as I began to rise. "I'll go see what's happening. Stay here Touya."  
  
She rose and walked away. I noticed that her robes were cut down each leg revealing knee length boots and taunt skin. An iron sword was tied to her waist and she exited the room only to return frantically breathing seconds later, "Oh no! Bandits! They must have come down from the Bern Mountains! They must be planning on raiding the local villages."   
  
Lyn looked extremely worried but bravely continued, "I...I have to stop them! If that's all of them, I think I can handle them on my own. You'll be safe in here, Touya." I sure as hell didn't feel safe in a hut and with no weapon to defend myself.  
  
"I can help you!" I started to get up and walk towards her but she didn't look convinced, "What? You want to help? Well, can you use a weapon?" Quickly, I explained, "I'm a tactician."  
  
Lyn's eyes brightened, "Ah, I see... So you're a strategist by trade? An odd profession, but... Very well. We'll go together." Turning, she left the room as I followed.  
  
Carefully, she crept behind some nearby bushes and motioned to me, "Over here! I can protect you and you can advise me, just stay close."   
  
Looking out over the plain I saw that there was a small battlefield and neither us nor the enemy had a real advantage. Some small mountains were located to the south and a river was barely seen behind two men to the east. The distance to the first opponent was minimal and I'd want Lyn to make the first move, "You need to move to where he can see you but far enough away that he won't attack you."  
  
"Right." She moved and I could barely believe that she was listening to me, her trust in me was too strong. Why did Lyn want to be so close to another person so quickly? Didn't she have anyone else? No, this isn't the time to think about this. I have a battle to plan.   
  
"Wait 'til he comes forth and attack from the side." Her sword was drawn and she did as told and came down with a strong blow. He swung at her with an axe but Lyn easily avoided it and hit him again. "Rangy girl!" he yelled and struck her hard from behind. Her scream pierced my ears as she used her remaining energy to slash at his throat and defeat him.  
  
"Victory," she sighed and started to fall. Quickly, I slid my arm behind her back to keep her standing. "Touya, I'm fine."  
  
"Lyn, this wound isn't good, you need to be healed. Here, I have a vulnerary with me." My hand went into my satchel and pulled out a small bag of herbs. Her fingers touched my own and she untied the bag and rubbed the crushed plants onto her cut.  
  
"We must keep going, I have to protect the villagers," she looked towards the last bandit. He looked tougher then the other. On further observation he seemed to be covered with various scars and a stern expression was permanently fixed on his ugly face. "Here I go."  
  
One had to admire her bravery as she neared the man, he was at least two or three times her size yet she kept her look of determination on her face, "Who ya think ya are? Ya think ya can stand up ta Batta the Beast? Ya got another thing comin' lil missy." Lyn got the first strike but only a minimal cut appeared on his ripped body. His fingers closed around the handle of his axe and with one quick swipe Lyn was sent sprawling onto the ground clutching a gushing cut across her waist.  
  
"He-He's tough. Ah Touya, it all comes down to this last blow. If I fall you must flee." I could only stare as she got back up and approached the man again. "This is it!" The two fighters said in unison as Lyn ran forward.  
  
Batta laughed pompously, "Ya think tha' can beat Batta the Bea--HEY! Where'd ya go?" My eyes grew wide as Lyn leapt off the ground and came down on Batta from every direction. Her sword slashed and she fell onto her knees behind him. "Wha..? How...How did ya- -?" He fell forward with a smash. Dust from the battle began to settle as I ran towards the green haired girl.  
  
"Whew... that was close. I surely underestimated him," Lyn's face showed that beautiful smile that seemed to light something up in my chest. "Sorry if I worried you."  
  
"Are...are you alright?" I knelt down beside her and took in the damage. She had lost some blood but she seemed to be okay. Her eyes looked towards the Bern mountains, "I..I'll need to be stronger if I'm going to survive... Strong enough so that no one can defeat me."   
  
"Lyn..." Those words struck something in me. This girl was something else. So young yet so brave. Lyn has definitely been through more then the usual person in this warring era.  
  
"Let's go home Touya. I'll make you dinner and then you can be on your way."  
  
"Alright," I smiled back and helped her back to her house.  
  
I awoke from my place on the floor wrapped in animals' skin and surveyed the circular room that Lyn lived in. Various pots and pans were tacked to the walls and her food was stored in a small cabinet in the corner farthest from the door. Heavy golden curtains covered the remaining parts of the walls. To the right of the cabinet was a stove that was blocked by the long legs of the aforementioned girl. I yawned and wondered over to her.  
  
"Good morning, Touya." Looking over her shoulder I saw eggs frying on a coal black pan. "That fight yesterday must have taken a lot out of you."  
  
"At least I don't have the physical proof," I frowned and sat down on a nearby stool. She laughed and handed me a plate of food. As I ate she watched, "Say, Touya... I want to talk to you about something. You have some experiences in the ways of war, I could tell." Her face showed a serious expression and her voice matched this emotion, "Would...Would you allow me to travel with you?"  
  
I sat my plate aside and caught her gaze, "Listen Lyn, I... Your still very young. I would be okay with it but you'd need to be sure of it, your parents too." I carefully explained. She was indeed young and a life of killing isn't good for someone like her. She has so much more to live for.  
  
Her eyes were downcast as she answered, "My mother and father...died six months ago." The surprise was evident on my face as was the emotion that was starting to grip her voice, "My people--the Lorca--they don't...I'm the last of my tribe... Bandits attacked, and... they killed so many people. The tribe was scattered. My father was our chieftain, and I wanted to protect our people. But I'm so young and people were old-fashioned. They wouldn't follow a woman. No one would follow me."  
  
The Lorca, the great slaying of the Lorca. How could I have forgotten? The nomad tribe that was torn apart by bandits that left no one alive. Except this girl, somehow she survived. I looked upon her, she must have been so afraid when it happened. She was strong but the remembrance of the events were causing crystal streams to flow softly down her pale cheeks. Even sad she still managed to look beautiful, "I'm sorry, I've been alone for so long..." Her hands were balled by her sides and she had closed her eyes tightly, "No." Lyn exhaled slowly. She looked forward and wiped her eyes, "No more. I will shed no more tears."  
  
All I could do was look on. I wanted to hold her like a father would a small child but she was no small child anymore. She was indeed a woman. She was a strong woman. I did the only thing I could think, I rubbed her back soothingly.   
  
"Ah." She looked up at me, "Thank you. I'm better now. Touya, I want-- I must become stronger, so that I may avenge my father's death! Yesterday's battle taught me something. I won't become stronger by sitting here alone. Touya, tell me you'll train me, that you'll let me travel with you!"  
  
"I....Alright." This is such a bad idea...but how can I say no? "If your sure that's what you-"  
  
"You will? That's wonderful! Thank you!" Her arms wrapped around my neck and I as forcefully pulled into a hug, I laughed slightly and patted her back as she continued, "Oh, thank you! We'll be better off working together, I know it."  
  
She pulled away and started excitedly pacing around the room, "You'll be my master strategist and I'll be your peerless warrior! We can do it!" She flashed me a thumbs up and her eyes crinkled in a happy smile, "Right?"  
  
I smiled and flashed one back in return. What the hell was I getting into?  
  
Author's Note-----  
  
Did you like? Please review. Email me if you want more or if you have any ideas for future parings!!! Thanks for reading!! 


	2. Footsteps of Fate

Chapter 1: Footsteps of Fate  
  
We left almost immediately bound for the city of Bulgar, the commercial center of Sacae where we would buy supplies. We'd have to go far south near Bern mountains to get to the city.  
  
"How much longer do we have to walk?" I complained as Lyn waltzed happily ahead of me. The long haired teen answered with a gasp and pointed towards the east where the tops of huts could be seen. She ran forward, her hair bobbing and her long legs causing her revealing robes to flutter around in the wind. With a sigh I ran after her.  
  
The town was very nice, well, for a big city anyway. Thick stone walls wrapped around it and were joined by two high pillars. A gate was open and you could make out stone shops and houses. I walked through the guarding structures and looked around with mild interest. Roads wound through the various buildings and straight across the horizon was a large fountain issuing forth clear streams of water. The town was bustling with liveliness, merchants and travelers socializing, children playing with town dogs, soldiers walking through the streets importantly, it was truly a refreshing sight.  
  
"Touya, over here!" I followed the voice, along with a few other men I noticed, and walked towards my new companion. She started to tell me about Bulgar and how it was the largest city in Sacae when a voice interrupted her,  
  
"Oh, my heart! What a dazzling vision of loveliness!" Lyn and I looked towards the owner of the comment and found it to be a knight clad in rich-looking emerald armor outlined in stunning gold. His brown hair was fashionably messy and not very well contained in a black headband. Lyn looked slightly amused, but skeptical. I narrowed my eyes at him, what a sorry excuse for a pickup line...  
  
"Hm?" Lyn cocked her head to the side.  
  
"Wait, O beauteous one! Would you not favor me with your name? Or better yet, your company?" he gave her a cocky smile while issuing forth a hand.  
  
She shook her head and looked at him confusedly, "Where are you from, sir knight, that you speak so freely to a stranger?"  
  
"Ha! I though you'd never ask! I am from Lycia. I hail from the Caelin canton, home of men of passion and fire!" he smiled and made a show of bowing to Lyn. Why was he so far from Lycia, shouldn't their soldiers be in their lands and not in Sacae? What business does he have here? And if I'm not incorrect he shouldn't be alone, knights are usually in groups...  
  
"Shouldn't that be 'home to callow oafs with loose tongues,'" Lyn angrily commented, her eyebrows raised. My mouth twitched in amusement, so she wasn't as ignorant as I thought she'd be.  
  
"Oooooh..." His pout made me want to hurl. "You're even lovely when you're cruel." Was this idiot for real?  
  
"Let's go, Touya. I've nothing more to say," Lyn frowned and stalked off, me following close behind.  
  
"What a jerk, huh?" I smiled at her.   
  
"Ohhh! I could've just slapped him!" Lyn laughed, "I mean what kind of girl would fall for something like that? Oh no, Touya."  
  
"What is it Lyn?"  
  
"We were supposed to go to the next town through there," she motioned behind her. She turned with a heavy sigh and walked to the cocky knight who was now accompanied with another one dressed in scarlet. This one had a scolding expression displayed on his young features and was looking at the other one through soft red hair that was short and neat. "Excuse me! You're blocking the road. If you would be so kind as to move your horses..."  
  
The two knights turned towards two deep beige horses covered in leather straps that were indeed taking up most of the small length of the winding trail that led to the back exit of Bulgar. The other knight turned and smiled sympathetically, "Of course. My apologies.." He turned and jabbed the first knight in the soldier to do the same.  
  
"Thank you. You, at least, seem honorable enough."  
  
He turned then and narrowed his eyes, causing his thin brows to knit together, "Hm? Pardon me, but... I feel we've met before."  
  
Lyn's face tightened and she ground her words out, "I beg your pardon."  
  
"Hey! No fair, Kent! I saw her first!" the first knight whined and pouted again.  
  
Lyn let out a warning noise, "It seems there are no decent men among Lycia's knights! Have you no respect? What are women to you anyway? Let's go, Touya! I've run out of patience!" She stormed forth, bumping the two men and causing the two horses to move back in alarm. I followed, yet again, and shook my head at the two Lycian knights.  
  
Lyn was fuming and looked quite lethal in her current state so I thought it best to avoid speaking to her until she cooled down. We exited Bulgar and made our way onto the plains yet again.   
  
"Wait..Touya, do you hear that?" Lyn looked behind us, "Run! We're being pursued!"  
  
We both bolted forward, our bags or supplies hitting against our backs as we scaled down a hill, "Could it be those knights from town?" She looked closer at the figures behind us, " No...It's not them. These men are out for blood."  
  
I gasped and looked in the direction Lyn's worried eyes were focused on, four or five burly men with huge axes were running maniacally towards us. "It's no use Lyn, we're completely outnumbered!" I yelled towards her as large fist came down upon the back of my head. I coughed out blood and quickly lifted my smaller frame and threw myself in front of Lyn, as a way of protection.  
  
"Heh heh hehh...Aren't you the pretty one!" A large muscled man roamed his eyes up and down the young girl's figure. "Your name is Lyndis, is it not?" He taunted as we both gasped.  
  
"What did you call me? ...Who are you?" Lyn screamed and tried to push past my back.  
  
"Such a waste. An absolute waste. The things I'll do for gold.. Ah, well," he shrugged in mock sympathy. "Time to die, darlin,'" he yelled. He raised his hands and Lyn whimpered behind me, "C'mon out boys."  
  
At the thug's yell his men appeared at various locations around us. Lyn gripped at my shoulders, "Oh, no! There are more than I can handle... But I'll not give up!" I could hear the swish of her sword as she drew it.  
  
"Hey! There she is!" a male voice said from the distance.  
  
"What?" she turned only to see the two knights from earlier.  
  
"Whew... Finally caught up.. Hold! You there! What is your business? Such numbers against a girl? Cowards, every one of you!" the cocky knight yelled at a nearby thug who looked like no one could possibly shame him.  
  
Lyn's voice caught in her throat, "You! Your from--" I put a hand on her shoulder and the red-haired knight, Kent, spoke forth, "We can discuss that later. It appears these ruffians mean to do you harm. If it's a fight they want let them look to me!"  
  
The first knight stood in front of his companion, "Stand back! I'll take ca--"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. We can also discuss heroics later too," I interrupted but Lyn pushed me back, "No! This is my fight! Stay out of my way!"   
  
"Well, I can't just stand here and do nothing..." the first knight pouted.  
  
"I have a solution. You there, command us," Kent demanded.  
  
"Oh sure, sir knight, since you've been so kind..." I sarcastically commented.  
  
Kent went on like he didn't hear me, "I am Kent, a knight of Lycia. My companion is Sain. We will follow your orders in this battle. Is this acceptable, milady?"  
  
She turned to me and responded at my nod, "Yes, it is. Touya and I will lead! Let's go!"  
  
The knights stood back as Lyn trudged in front and hid behind some trees. I looked out over our playing field. The gates of Bulgar were still slightly visible, we'd need to stay away from them so that the thugs won't near the townsfolk. A river was visible to the east and the thugs' boss was across over it. Five targets. One was close to Lyn, so he would be the first to go. Sain, the cocky knight from before smiled in my direction, "I want to impress my beauteous one! Let me attack first!"  
  
"Move forward and attack the first one from behind," I directed. On horseback, he approached the man and pulled the reins to stop and came down hard with--an iron lance. The bandit easily dodged the obvious attack and aimed for the knight with his axe. "Whoa, I missed," Sain stated in surprise.   
  
"Sain, you fool, attack with your sword!"  
  
"Heh, too bad I don't have one..." the air headed knight sheepishly admitted.  
  
"Your almost not worth the trouble Sain, almost," Kent yelled and forced an iron sword into my hands. I gave it to Sain but not before directing Kent to strike down the bandit with a sword. His attack was good and all that was needed was the final blow. "Lyn, go forth!" I commanded as Lyn ran full speed and swiped her sword at his middle.  
  
At this time another enemy neared and I sent Sain and Kent forth to strike him down. I instructed Lyn to move north and closer to the river by using the various trees located on our side of the river to our advantage. The next two enemies were easily defeated.   
  
Sain was the first to cross the river and strike at the main boss, "Accursed knights, always tampering in others' affairs." Sain got in two powerful strikes and took one to the gut.  
  
"Shit," Sain was definitely not one to stay optimistic when coughing blood, "Kent you have to finish him."  
  
Kent charged forth. His hands gripped the handle of his sword, sweat poured from his red locks, a look of complete determination showed on his young face, and with a yell that could only be described as a battle cry he came down hard on the lead bandit. His sword whipped through the air as he pulled it from the bloody mess, "Blast.. There was only....supposed to be a lone...girl..." with his last breath the boss, Zugu, fell over into the sand.  
  
A heavy sigh escaped Kent's mouth as he smiled at the running figure of Lyn, "That's the last of them!" She ran over to me and fitted her arms tightly around my neck, almost knocking me over, "Fantastic work, Touya!"  
  
"Oof. Miss Lyn you really need to stop doing this," I laughed as she pulled from the embrace. Her tone changed dramatically as the sounds of hoofs neared, "And now for these knights of Lycia." She turned to the two men and raised her eyebrows questionably, "You were going to share your story with me?"  
  
Kent jumped down from his horse and glanced over at Sain who was by now healed, "Yes. We have ventured from Caelin, in Lycia, in search of someone." So now their reasons were clear. "This person must be very important for you to come all the way to Bulgar," I stated and turned to Lyn who was looking beyond Sain's right shoulder.  
  
"Lycia... That's the country beyond the mountains in the southwest, isn't it?" Lyn asked as she tabbed her index finger across her lips. The plains of Sacae are significantly separated from the county of Lycia. A complex and challenging trip awaits one who wishes to travel over the mountains, for Lycia is located southwest of Sacae and west of Bern. Bern lies just south of Sacae.  
  
"Correct," Kent nodded and continued explaining, "We've come as messengers to the lady Madelyn, who eloped with a nomad some 19 years ago."  
  
"Madelyn?" Lyn asked again.  
  
Kent elaborated, "Our lord the marquess of Caelin's only daughter. He was heartbroken his own daughter would abandon him so. Eventually, the marquess simply declared that he had no daughter."  
  
"And then this year, we received a letter from Lady Madelyn. It said that she, her husband, and their daughter were living happily in the Sacae plains. The marquess was ecstatic to learn he had a granddaughter of 18 years," Sain explained. Lyn's mouth was open and I hadn't seen her blink for some time. "I remember the smile on his face when he announced that he'd suddenly become a grandfather. The granddaughter's name is Lyndis. This was the name of the marquess's wife, who passed away at an early age."  
  
"Lyndis," Lyn barely whispered.  
  
Sain's eyes reflected happy remembrance and his genuine smile was truly out of character, "That she should bear the name thawed the marquess's heart. Now, his only wish is to meet his daughter's family at least once. This is why we're here. We didn't know that Lady Madelyn had died a few days after sending her letter..."  
  
Kent kept looking at Lyn like he saw something in her that no one else did. Lyn just stared forward, eyes glassy and unfocused. Sain's expression changed to businesslike, "We only learned this shortly after we arrived here in Bulgar."  
  
"But we also learned all was not lost," Kent spoke and looked into Lyn's eyes. "Her daughter yet lives. We heard that she was living alone on the plains... I...I knew it immediately." He grasped her shoulders, "You are Lady Lyndis."  
  
She looked lost and turned her face downwards, "Why would you think that..." Kent's eyes softened, "Your resemblance to your departed mother is remarkable."  
  
"What? Did you know my mother?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"I'm sorry to say I never met her directly, but I saw her portraits in Castle Caelin," Kent seemed to be sorry more to himself than to Lyn.  
  
"To the rest of my tribe, I was always Lyn. But when I was with my parents... When it was just the three of us, I was Lyndis," her eyes closed and she took a deep breathe as if trying to digest the situation in tiny bits. "It's all so strange. I was alone in the world, and now I have a grandfather. Lyndis... I never thought I would hear that name again."  
  
Not one of us could speak as we watched the young girl cope with the shock. Then, as if she had been hit with a stone mallet, her eyes flew open, "Wait! That bandit! He called me Lyndis, too!"  
  
Kent seemed extremely worried at this, "What? How could that be--"  
  
Sain turned quickly to his companion, "...He wasn't a henchman of Lord Lundgren, was he?"  
  
"Lundgren? Who's that?" Lyn demanded.  
  
"He's the marquess's younger brother. Everyone assumed that lady Madelyn was gone forever. This made Lord Lundgren heir to the marquess's title," Kent told Lyn.  
  
Sain frowned disapprovingly, "To be blunt, milady, your existence is an obstacle to your granduncle's ambitions."  
  
"That's--but I have no interest in inheriting any title!" Lyn argued.  
  
"Unfortunately, you granduncle is not the sort of man to believe that. I believe the attempts on your life will persist."   
  
"So Lyn will be constantly targeted by thugs?" I yelled.  
  
"What..What should I do?' she softly asked, eyes questioning the knights.  
  
The more responsible knight sighed, "Accompany us to Caelin. Continuing on this way is dangerous."  
  
"I feel I have little choice. I will go with you," Lyn agreed.  
  
The two knights were talking quietly amongst themselves as Lyn politely asked them for privacy. They looked over at me and nodded then walked behind their horses and began preparing them with Lyn's newly bought supplies. "Touya... I'm sorry. This changes everything. What will you do, Touya?"  
  
Lyn's eyes were impossibly irresistible, I found myself drowning in them as I answered, "Whatever you want, Lady Lyndis."  
  
"Oh, Touya," she blushed at the formality. "Well, of course, your companionship would do much to ease my journey, but... It's going to be so dangerous."  
  
"Would I let you down?" I smiled and she returned it, her eyes lighting up with a powerful and determined light. "You'll come? And your sure?" With one last nod she jumped into the air, "Thank you! Thank you! Let me ask you once again for your friendship and your aid." 


	3. Sword of Spirits

Chapter 2: Sword of Spirits  
  
A small shrine lies on the outskirts of Bulgar. This ancient temple, sacred to the people of Sacae, has long been known for its powerful bond to the world of spirits. Before starting our journey to meet Lyn's grandfather, Lyn thought it would be useful to pray for our well-being.  
  
The sun was hot and the breeze substantial in that it provided us with some sort of cool weather as we made our way from our earlier battlefield to the temple. Lyn and I led the way with the Lycians behind. Lyn was smiling and talking, "There is a sacred sword enshrined in an altar east of here. The people of Sacae go there to pray for safety at the onset of a long journey."   
  
Sain's horse sniffed as he moved it closer to the teen, "Oh! How quaint!"   
  
Kent smiled, "The teachings of Elimine have the most followers in Elibe. It is nice to see that, here at least, the ancient customs are still observed."  
  
"Look, there it is," I pointed as a long wall appeared in site, just over the barrier was a rounded church. Sain whistled, Lyn gasped, Kent stared. Some tiny huts were littered around the entrance, it must be a good omen to live by something as holy as this.   
  
As we approached the worn gates a small woman came running from the confines of the shrine. "I beg your pardon, milady. Are you headed east? To the altar?" she asked of Lyn.  
  
"Yes, we are indeed," Lyn nodded politely.  
  
The woman grabbed at her arm, "Then you must hurry and help the priest there! I saw a band of local ruffians head in there not long ago. Their leader, Glass, seemed very intent on stealing the altar's sacred sword!"  
  
Lyn was taken aback, "The Mani Katti... They're going to steal it?" The woman nodded furiously and ran from the soon-to-be battlegrounds. "I cannot allow this to happen!"  
  
"Lyndis, what are you planning?" Sain asked while pushing a hand through his hair. "If you hope to go to the priest's aid, you'll need to prepare," Kent wisely advised.  
  
"You're right. There are some homes to the south of us. Perhaps we should go there and question the residents," I recommended. "Lyn, you'll take the lead this time. Head to the first hut."  
  
Once there, Lyn found the woman from earlier, "Say, aren't you the... Oh! You're going to help the priest! Well, perhaps you could benefit from what I saw earlier... The bandits may have the main entrance guarded. However, one of the altar's walls is cracked and in poor repair. You might be able to create another entrance by hitting that section with your weapons. We're all counting on you!"  
  
Lyn exited and Sain was next, "It's my turn to speak with the locals, is it not? That's right!"  
  
A heavy man answered the door to the second house, "My help? Sure, sure. On the other side of this here gate lies a group of mountains. Mountains make it hard to hit an opponent and also to traverse. For you boy, riding on horseback, you won't be able to cross them at all. Careful."  
  
"I'm next to move, am I not?" Kent appeared by my side. "Yes, the last one awaits you."  
  
"Do you know much about the sword held at the altar?" A young girl asked Kent once he arrived at her home, "It's called the Mani Katti, blessed by spirits. According to the head priest, the sword is waiting for its rightful owner. Its so odd, don't you think? The idea that a sword can chose who will wield it?" Kent seemed not to think so as he departed from her.  
  
A gate separates the entrance of the shrine from the three villages. The altar entrance itself is blocked by hills that will limit the horses' movement, so the knights will need to find another way in. On the side of the shrine there is a weak spot, that is how they can enter. Two forts lie to the north of our fighters. Forts provide a unit with the advantage in battle.   
  
One opponent is in sight, an axe wielder who can be brought down by a sword. He is our target. I directed my troops, "Lyn and Kent, you'll need to move close to the man and hide in the forests. Sain, move into one of the forts."  
  
The bandit caught sight of everyone but went for Lyn, he missed due to the trees and Lyn brought him down with three quick strokes of her sword. "Sain and Kent, move closer to the shrine wall."  
  
As the two knights moved stealthily through the high branches of a nearby oak two axe wielding adversaries appeared out of nowhere. The first aimed his attack at Kent, but the experienced knight grabbed his sword and with a loud clang, defended himself from the oncoming attack. Three more hits and the second attacker was taken out. Sain moved to the broken wall as Kent fought the third. By now Lyn has caught up, "I'll take the main entrance." With my nod she moves forth.   
  
Sain's sword comes down hard against the decaying stone of the altar wall and breaks through its weak defenses allowing Kent to come forth into the holy palace and attack a bandit guarding the leader, Glass. Sain follows Kent and gets ready to attack him.  
  
"Who do you think you are? What chance do you think you have against me?" Sain smirks and runs forth at the swordsman with his lance, "More than you do against us!" The lance sinks deeply into the boss's stomach and Sain yells as he holds him down, "Kent, finish him!"  
  
"You'll pay for your dishonor to the Gods!" The last hit proves effective as the defeated man sinks to the floor, "You... You.. Urr..urgh..."  
  
"Wow! Great job guys," a smiling and slightly winded Lyn runs forth as the two men lower themselves from their horses. She embraced the two just as the head priest peaks his head out from a doorway located behind the now dead Glass. The man's eyes catch on Lyn, "Ah, your clothing... Are you of the Lorca tribe?"  
  
She released her companions and walked forth to the hunched priest, "I'm Lyn, the chieftain's daughter. Are you hurt, sir?"   
  
"Thanks to you, I am unscathed. You have my gratitude."  
  
"And the sword? Is it safe?" Sain asked as he leaned on Kent's shoulder to get a better view of the head monk. "Yes, I have sealed the sword away. Until I remove my spell, the sword cannot be drawn." He turned back to Lyn, "Now, as a token of my gratitude. I shall allow you to lay hands upon the Mani Katti. Touch the blade's pattern, and pray for a safe journey."  
  
Lyn blushed, "Oh thank you so much!" The priest held the scabbard out to Lyn as if she would draw the sword. Her fingers ran up and down the decorated holder and it seemed to flash. "Hm?" the priest watched and Lyn drew the sword out and held it lightly in her hands, "It came out...effortlessly."  
  
The priest gasped and stepped back from the now glowing sword, "I never dared to hope that I'd meet the wielder of the Mani Katti in my lifetime. I am indeed fortunate to see you with your sword."  
  
Lyn looked from the shining blade to the older man's face, "My sword?"  
  
"It is time for you to go, Lyn you face great many ordeals. Grip this sword, and meet your destiny head-on."  
  
"Yes... Yes, sir!" Lyn gasped and held the Mani Katti to her chest. We left the altar with the ultimate blessing, the Mani Katti now belonged to Lyn through her ability to override the man's spell and draw the sword herself.  
  
"So this is the Mani Katti... A blade with no equal." Sain commented as we rested outside the shrine. He was holding the sword as if it were a great honor to do so.  
  
Lyn, who was sitting across from him, shook her head and just stared as he handed it back and it began to glow again, "This is all so unbelievable. Perhaps the most famous sword in all of Sacae...in my hand."  
  
"It's not that strange," Kent, our resident know-it-all, spoke up. "In fact, many legends tell similar tales.. Special blades all over the land call out to their proper owners. And yet, when I saw you draw that blade, Lyndis... I felt something extraordinary."  
  
"We all did bud," Sain pointed out. But Kent shook his head, "The sword was waiting for you. You were meant to draw it."  
  
"Stop it!" Lyn yelled and stood quickly, "I...I'm nothing special!"  
  
Sain frowned and then motioned with his hands, "Think of it this way: Some weapons feel more comfortable in your hand, right?" Lyn nodded slowly. "Well, the Mani Katti itself feels very comfortable with you. Does this make it any easier for you to accept? It doesn't appear that either of us can use it."  
  
He motioned to himself and Kent as Lyn sat back down, "It...does feel right in my hand. A blade that only I can wield. That seems reasonable enough, I can understand that." Lyn turned and gave me an astonished look, "Look at it, Touya. This is the Mani Katti. This is...my sword. I must care for it well." She seemed to be talking more to herself then to anyone else but I still nodded and smiled at her. I knew that with this magnificent sword in her hands our journey's burden would be greatly alleviated.  
  
Authors Note------  
  
Thanks for reading. I hope that you are enjoying the story so far! 


	4. Band of Mercenaries

Author's Note----  
  
This chapter is the longest by far, I just really got into it. Hope you guys like.   
  
Chapter 3: Band of Mercenaries  
  
To meet her grandfather Lyn must head west to Lycia. A mountain range separates the Sacae plains from Bern. There are many bandit gangs that lurk here, the cruelest of which are the Taliver. They wreak havoc on both Sacae and Bern, and their savagery knows no bounds. It is now our tenth day from leaving the plains and it's no picnic.  
  
"Oh magnificent light, you shine as though the stars in the sky are useless in these times of darkness... Ooh ooh, How's that, Kent?"  
  
"Terrible!" Sain's three companions yelled together for the twelfth time that day.  
  
"Awww, well I need something. I'm running out of lines," Sain sulked as he hunched onto Kent's back. Sain and Kent were sharing a horse and Lyn and I were on Sain's. "Sain, if you don't stop leaning on me you'll be walking the rest of the way to Caelin," Kent ground out. It was evident that he was fed up with Sain, as were the rest of us. Sain replied with a whine.  
  
I shook my head in amusement and looked out at the horizon. We hadn't seen a village in ages and our food supply was getting low, that, and we hadn't seen any streams to wash in either. Lyn's hair was losing its shine and Sain's was as flat as ever, thus the site of buildings caught my attention instantaneously. "Lyn, please tell me that that isn't a mirage," I asked over my shoulder. She gasped, "Sain, Kent!"  
  
The two knights, who were seconds before trying to shove each other off the horse, turned and cheered. "Finally," Kent sighed. "About time," Sain frowned. As the horses approached I could feel Lyn's hair hit my back as she shook her head, "This place... It's..." By then we could all see what she was talking about.   
  
Sain jumped from behind Kent as he, himself, did the same, "The entire area is in ruins." Sain nodded and turned to his fellow knight, "Why doesn't their marquess do anything to help?"  
  
"Taliver Mountains is home to a gang of vicious, ruthless bandits. No marquess holds power here," Kent answered with a disapproving glance over the damaged area. "My village," Lyn spook quietly as she dismounted, "was near here, on the other side of the mountain. My people were... The Taliver bandits came at night. It only took one night. They're soundless beasts. I will never forgive them. Never."  
  
"Lyn..." I stepped off the horse and laid my hand on her shoulder. Sain and Kent stayed quiet. She shook her head vigorously, "I am not running away. I will be back...someday. I will be stronger... I will break their swords beneath me like twigs beneath a stallion's hooves. I will avenge my people. I will do everything in my power."  
  
"When the time comes, bring me with you."  
  
The voice issued a gasp from Lyn's lips. "Sain," she smiled weakly at his own bright one.  
  
"Don't forget me, either."  
  
"Kent.."  
  
"And you know you can always count on me, Lyn," I smiled and tightened my hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Ah, I... You're... Thank you," she smiled.  
  
"Um, Lyndis? Do you think we could get out of here, this place gives me the creeps..." Sain shivered. Lyn laughed, "Sure, guys." To leave we'd have to go through the town, or lack of, so we decided to lead the horses through and not ride on them.  
  
"What's this?" Kent said as some people came into view, "Be on your guard, Lyndis." Sain shielded his eyes from the sun, "Is that a woman with those thugs?"   
  
"Sain, you bea-"  
  
"Wait. That's...That's a pegasus, Could it be?" Lyn's mouth was slightly open and she walked towards the group. "Florina? Is that you, Florina?"  
  
It was indeed a girl, she was rather short and slim and had fluffy purple hair that curled at her mid-back. She was dressed in a short white dress that showed that her legs were covered in long indigo boots that belted at her thighs. Armor of the same rich tone adorned her shoulders and she was holding tightly into the reins of a magnificent white pegasus with huge wings that looked to be at least six or seven feet high. "Ah!" She blushed at being addressed, "Lyn?"  
  
"Florina!" Lyn ran full speed and picked the small girl up and spun her around. Florina's blush doubled as she dropped and reins and grabbed at her friend. They stopped hugging but stayed in close contact as the Lycians and I walked closer to the pair. The taller girl's mood changed dramatically as she scolded Florina like an older sister would,"What are you doing in place such as this?"   
  
The girl still seemed to still be in shock, "Lyn!" Her eyes welled up with tears. "Come now, no crying," Lyn's hand went to caress the petite girl's face.   
  
"I'm sorry," Florina sniffed. Kent stepped forth."Are you.." he struggled for a word, "..acquaintances?"  
  
Sain smirked and leaned against the crimson-haired knight's shoulder, "I'd say they're more than that."  
  
"She's my friend," Lyn glared in Sain's direction as he turned and pretended to find the scenery very interesting. "This is Florina, a pegasus knight in training from Ilia."  
  
Ilia is a small country north of Sacae. The inhabitants usually keep to themselves unless they're training or fighting in a war. But it is still quite an event to meet one in person. "Wow, a pegasus knight," I commented. "I've always wanted to meet one." I issued my hand forth and she squeaked.  
  
"Uh Touya, she's erm..a little uncomfortable around men," Lyn explained as I withdrew my hand. "Tell me, Florina, what happened here?"   
  
Florina looked to the ground, her voice was barely audible, "Well...um.. When I heard that you had left... I decided to follow you. Then I saw this village... I flew down to ask if the townspeople had news of you." By now the men that Sain had saw Florina with were walking towards us. "I didn't see these two, and ...well.."  
  
Lyn's eyes went wide, "Did your pegasus land on them?"  
  
Either Florina was the object of innocence or a very good actress because she made the plight sound as though she stepped on someone's foot, "Well, I... A little.." The thugs, though, didn't seem so happy, "Aha! You heard her!"  
  
"I didn't," Sain shrugged and Kent elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
The thug yelled and Florina retreated behind Lyn, "She admits her fault! She stepped on my friend, and now she's got to pay!"  
  
Lyn turned to the cowering girl behind her, "Did you apologize, Florina?"  
  
Florina stared at Lyn wide-eyed with her hands over her gaping mouth and nodded, " I told them I was sorry many times over. They just wouldn't listen..." She sniffed again.  
  
"Don't cry. It's all right," Lyn cooed softly.   
  
"Lyn..."  
  
Lyn smiled and the girl and then bravely turned to the man, "Listen, she's obviously sorry. Can't we just let this pass? You don't appear to be injured or anything."  
  
For a second I though the crying girl routine would work. The man seemed generally convinced, that is until his friend stepped forth, "No chance. The girl goes with us--by force if need be!"  
  
Lyn gasped as the thugs ran behind a nearby house. His yell echoed through the deserted marketplace, "Hey C'mon out now, boys! The men are fair game, but don't put a scratch on the girls!"  
  
Several men came out from various locations, a few archers and swordsmen were visible from our location. Lyn drew her sword and stepped forth, "Touya! We've got to fight back!" I nodded and started to plan out our upcoming duel.  
  
"Lyn...I.." Florina whispered. "You're a pegasus knight, aren't you? You can fight, can't you?" Lyn smiled.  
  
Florina blushed and smiled back, "...Yes!"  
  
"Okay we're facing bandits. They're underlings, but we can't take them too lightly. Let's clear them out of here, you guys ready?" I asked Lyn, Florina, Sain, and Kent carefully. They nodded and drew each of their weapons but Florina looked cautious, "Lyn, who are these people?"   
  
"This is Touya, he's our tactician." I waved and she blushed. "The brown haired knight is Sain and the red, Kent." Florina nodded and a look of quiet determination spread over her features. She was trying to appear brave for Lyn, how cute ( ).  
  
"The layout would make it difficult to keep the troops together, so each person will need to be extremely careful. The enemy will be in the same predicament," I advised. "I see some archers, they will be the hardest to overcome, they strike weak but often and at a distance. If we can take them out we'll be on easy street.  
  
"Lyn, you move first. Alert any of the remaining townsfolk of the battle."  
  
"What makes you think that there's anyone still here?"  
  
"We have to be sure, Sain," Lyn said as she and I moved to the nearby house. "Is anyone there?"  
  
"Leave us alone you thugs!" a scared voice yelled from within. "Go away! Go away! We've no more gold for you!"  
  
Lyn quickly she sheathed her sword, "No, wait! Please! We're not bandits! We want to help the village. Please listen!"  
  
"Remain inside, everyone," a calm voice instructed from within. "I'll go see what's happening."  
  
A younger man with messy mahogany hair came out. He was dressed in turquoise and had a padded leather sash hanging from his left shoulder down to his waist. The fabric held a pack of finely cut arrows. "Not bandits, huh? So, who are you?" He spoke quickly and with a comfortable air around him.  
  
"My name is Lyn. My colleagues and I are traveling through here.. We saw some bandits about. We're going to duel with them, but.... We need you to go and warn the villagers," she carefully advised and at his nod began to turn away.  
  
"Hey! Wait!" He walked forward and smiled, "The name's Wil. I'm a traveler of sorts, as well. Listen, these villagers have been kind to me and I wish to repay them. Mind if I fight along with you guys?"  
  
Lyn jumped at the idea, "Not at all. We need all the help we can get! Welcome aboard, Wil!"  
  
We exited the village and I gave Wil his order but Florina's tiny scream stopped me. "Lyn, get down! An archer."  
  
"No, no Florina, this is Wil. He's on our side," Lyn quickly interjected.  
  
I shook my head with a smile, "Okay Wil, move to the wall by the village. There is a swordsman there. Deliver the first hit. Florina, you will make the next move. Finish the swordsman up with your lance."  
  
She nodded and climbed onto her large pegasus. Its wings sent gusts of sand in our direction but it was still a beautiful take off. Wil shot his arrow and successfully weakened the swordsman. Florina flew over the village and, gripping her slim lance, plowed through the unsuspecting bandit. One down, eight to go.  
  
There was an archer to our left, along with more bandits and another archer. "A trap has already been set by the other side", I observed out loud, "If someone attacks the archer then another will attack them. So we need to draw the archer to Wil and then we attack."  
  
Sain and Kent moved back, out of our opponent's striking distance. And the archer did as I hypothesized he would and went for our archer. Good for Wil in that his skills were not nearly as advanced his own. I directed Kent to go forth using his sword, the knight pulled the reins on his horse and ran at the attacking archer. Kent dodged the arrows sent his way and pushed his blade through the man. Another down.  
  
Another village was in sight, although it was separated by mountains from our land units, Florina would be able to search for anyone and warn them. She landed by the village and after a few minutes came running out clutching a bag to her chest. She smiled and rattled it experimentally in the air, it clinked and clanked like coins would.  
  
"Hey, is that money?" Sain asked no one in particular.  
  
"If it is, it's not for you," Kent answered sternly. Sain whined and pouted. Kent stared him down. I didn't know how much longer of that I could stand, "All right, press forward guys."  
  
A brigand stepped forth from behind a nearby wall. Wil hid and shot an arrow, it quickly flew and hit its target square in the face. "Great shot," Lyn gasped.  
  
"Yeah, watch this," Sain smirked as he ran, sword high in the air, and finished the blind bandit with one last hit.  
  
"Aiiiiiiiiiee!"  
  
Sain looked into the air, "What was tha-"  
  
"That was Florina!" Lyn yelled and quickly turned away from Sain. "Touya, can you see what's going on?"  
  
"Brigand," I said offhandedly as I looked at the remaining five opposing troops.  
  
"She can't defend, they'll rip her apart!" Lyn angrily came at me, "you're supposed to protect us!"  
  
"Ly--Lyn," I was taken aback, she had never blamed me for anything like this before. She was staring wide-eyed at me, as were the other knights. Wil had been lining up a shot at a nearby enemy, but had turned to watch the fight. "She's fine, Lyn. He didn't attack her, he just showed up behind a swordsman."  
  
Lyn covered her mouth and turned, "Touya...I'm...I just...She's my..."  
  
Placing my hand on her back I whispered in her ear, "I know how much you care for her and how much she cares for you, don't worry. She's a big girl, she'll be fine."  
  
"I just...I worry," Lyn let out pitifully.   
  
Kent approached us, "Right now, she needs your support, Lyndis." The emerald-haired girl nodded and smiled, "I know, thank you."  
  
"Wil, complete you shot," I nodded at him and he acknowledged me by giving a thumbs-up, "Lyn, attack this archer to the left."   
  
I turned and yelled in the early scream's direction, "Florina, back over here." I was about to yell again but she flew back, eclipsed by the sun, completely unscathed. "All right, there should be a swordsman just in front of us, attack him and come back immediately."  
  
The small girl nodded and disappeared from view again, only to return with a slightly bloody shoulder and a really bloody lance. She was breathing heavily but appeared to be fine.  
  
"Got 'em," came the response from Wil as he turned from the thug he had just shot down, his eyes crinkled in happiness. Sain smiled and hit him on the back, "First fight?"  
  
Wil blushed and laughed, "Now what makes you think that?"  
  
"Sain, take this guy and use your sword. After him I'll we'll have left is that one thug..."  
  
Sain nodded and charged forth, his only trail the dust and hoof prints left by his horse. After a view moments, and the sound of clanging, Sain yelled that the coast was clear.  
  
"All right, this is the final battle," I said once everyone had gathered together. "Wil, you'll attack from the back and distract him and that is when Kent will come from his side. Sain, you'll back him up. Lyn, Florina, you will sit this one out."  
  
"But...but.." Florina's face was flushed and she seemed to be struggling with her voice, "Can't we try to talk this out?"  
  
"Listen girl, these are dangerous rouges. They don't believe in 'talking things out.' They strike first and don't ask questions," Kent's stern voice was full of meaning. It was truly sad to kill hurt someone over such a petty manner, but if we didn't get rid if them it would be someone else next time.  
  
With a heavy sigh I gave the archer his command, "All right, let's go."  
  
Wil took his place and at my nod, shot. The arrow hit his left shoulder and his response was anger, "Draw your swords! We're not listening to any of your stinking apologies!"  
  
Florina squeaked from behind me and Kent had a 'I-was-right-once-again' look plastered on his face. "All right you two, go forth," I called to the two Lycian knights. Kent was first to charge, he got in a good hit but also took one. His second attack hit, but not as hard as the first resulting in Migal, the boss, to still have some fight left. "Too bad, pretty boy," he laughed cockily as he charged, full force, at the fallen Kent.  
  
Sain took this as go and blocked the attack just in time, "You'll not hurt him." With one last triumphant strike his sword effectively knocked the adversary down.   
  
"Ugh... You'll live to regret this... My brothers... The Ganelon bandits will not let this stand..." And with his last breathe uttered he sank onto the ground. Sain hadn't been paying any attention to Migar but he was to Kent. "Old bud? Are you all right?"  
  
Sain had placed his head in his lap and was staring sheepishly at him through sweaty brown bangs. Kent was frowning, "I'm fine you fool. Just help me up." Sain smiled and kneeled next to his slim frame and pulled him to his feet. Kent had to lean against his companion and didn't seem too happy about it but Sain seemed rather pleased.  
  
I walked over to the pair and inspected the wounds for myself, nothing too bad. Wil appeared by my side and seemed to be doing the same. "That's finally taken care of," Lyn sighed from somewhere behind me.   
  
I turned to look at her and saw that she and Florina were sitting against the debris of a destroyed village. I wandered over to the two of them and took a seat next to Lyn, Wil sat on my other side. Sain helped Kent to a wooden beam that was stuck part way in the ground and was across from the two girls. He set him down carefully and began to cover his wounds. Lyn started to do the same to Florina's and they started a conversation.  
  
"Florina, why did you follow me? It's so dangerous."  
  
"Do you remember the knighting ceremony of the Pegasus Knights of Ilia?" Florina asked.  
  
I'd heard about that before, a knight joins a group of freelance soldiers to further their training. But what does that...oh..now I see.  
  
"Is that what brought you here, Florina?" Lyn wondered.  
  
She nodded, "Uh-huh. I wanted to talk to you before I set out. But when I went to Sacae, I heard that you left with some strangers, and..."  
  
"You were worried for me?" Lyn asked and Florina flushed as she nodded again. "Thank you, but I'm more worried about you."  
  
"Me?" Florina looked genuinely confused. Both were female fighters with similar strengths, what could be so different?  
  
Lyn smiled in a way that made her appear wise as she tied the bandage she was fitting on Florina's arm. "Listen, most mercenaries are men, right? Bands of men? I can't imagine you being at all comfortable around them."  
  
"I know, I know. Its just... I've always dreamt of being a pegasus knight. I imagined I would just... work it out. Somehow. After today, I'm not so sure." My eyes went from the ground to Sain, who had said something to Kent to make Wil gave him a disapproving look. I turned my attention from them to the young pegasus knight.  
  
"Maybe I should just... give up..." She sniffled and stared at the ground and I could tell that she had been thinking about this for sometime.   
  
Lyn wrapped her arms around Florina's shivering form, "Florina... Don't cry.." But she shook her head and Lyn leaned the smaller girl against herself.  
  
"Yes! There's no reason to give up your dream!" a male voice yelled out.  
  
"Hm?" Lyn moved back as Sain appeared out of nowhere. He was kneeling in front of the startled female knight. Smiling, he reached out and grabbed her hand in his own. "Lovely Florina! I have the most brilliant idea!"  
  
Kent was glaring at Sain. Lyn looked highly offended and disappointed because Florina was no longer leaning against her. Wil had a large grin on his face. Florina, herself, was getting redder as Sain continued talking, "You should come with us! With the addition of Wil here," he motioned over his shoulder, "We're a fine group of soldiers, and freelance to boot!"  
  
"Wait, did you just include me?" Wil sounded confused.  
  
Sain waved at him to shush, "Of course! We were destined to meet here! It's fate! Come now, Lyndis's band of mercenaries is as good a training group as you will find anywhere!"  
  
Kent's yell even scared me, "Sain! This is no joking matter!"  
  
Sain turned and went to speak with the fallen knight as Florina whispered to herself, "Lyndis...?" She turned and looked Lyn square in the eye, "Mercenaries?"  
  
Lyn stood and moved to take Sain's earlier space ahead of Florina and gave the young girl a sympathetic look, "I can give you details later. But, for once, Sain's right. Will you come with us, Florina?" Lyn laid her hands upon the pegasus knights'.  
  
"Travel with you, Lyn? Truly?" Florina looked ready to burst. I felt Wil get up by my side and walk over to the bickering knights. He said something that made them peer behind his figure at the two girls, then back at him. They both nodded at Wil.   
  
"I would be so...so happy!" I heard Florina squeal.  
  
I smiled and looked ahead of me as a flash of green went by that caused my bangs to ruffle. "Fantastic! Beauteous Florina! Our earlier meeting was brief so we shall make this one count. I am a knight of Caelin. My name is Sain..." I shook my head and with a long sigh I reclined onto a rock behind me.  
  
Florina shrieked, "Stay back! Don't get so close."  
  
A teasing laugh greeted my ears, "Ah... Beautiful and yet so modest!"  
  
"Sain, you playboy!" Kent yelled as I heard someone walk to the laughing knight as quieter foot steps went the opposite way to the hurt one.  
  
"I beg your forgiveness. Calling us mercenaries.." Kent's quiet voice touched my ears. Lyn then spoke up, "No, I approve. We can't leave Florina on her own." I lifted my head to look at Lyn who was standing by the still-sitting Kent. She was staring at Florina, who was with Wil and Sain, with an emotion I couldn't place. "She requires special attention, though. Can I count on you?" Lyn had turned back to Kent who was getting up.  
  
"Yes, you have but to ask," he arched is back slightly in the beginnings of a bow but thought better of it. With a nod he walked uneasily back towards Sain. Wil noticed and tapped Sain's shoulder and pointed. Sain dashed to Kent's said and slide an arm behind his back, "Argh, I'm fine Sain....."   
  
Lyn settled down at my side and laid down next to me. We both looked to the sky for a few moments but our view was blocked by the tall figure of our newest comrade. "So...Is it really all right if I travel with you?" Wil asked while biting his lower lip.  
  
Lyn sat up, "Oh, yes. Of course! If you're willing, Wil."  
  
Wil took a seat next to me as I sat forward as well, "Actually, I'm very grateful. Truth be told, all of my money was stolen, and I'm...at a bit of a crossroads. I would be honored to count myself one of Lyndis's Legion!" He patted his chest and laughed.  
  
"'Lyndis's Legion?'"  
  
Sain yelled something about double the fun as Kent covered his face with his hand. Florina inched around the two knights and ran to Lyn's side.  
  
She shook her head and turned to me, "This is getting stranger with every day, Touya." 


	5. In Occupation’s Shadow

Chapter 4: In Occupation's Shadow  
  
After resting the night in the village, restocking our supplies, explaining all the messy details to Florina and Wil, taking a much needed bath, and successfully stopping Sain's attempts at Florina by tying him to his horse; we were finally on our way.  
  
The Bern mountains are not at all easy to cross during the day, what with the uneasy terrain, boiling weather, and the roving thugs that wanted our blood. Our last fight with the Ganelon bandits had left them inraged with us. It wouldn't be at all surprising if they were to show up. Therefore, with these disturbances and more, traveling by night is merely a quick and easy way for us to die. So, after a day of traveling, we decided that we'd need to stay the night somewhere.  
  
"You know, this would be a whole lot easier if Florina could just fly around and find somewhere. This land method is getting us nowhere," Sain complained from in front of Wil. Kent had stopped calling him a fool three dead trees ago which was about when he had kicked him of his horse.  
  
Wil shook his head from behind the annoying knight, "She's an easy target, Sain. If we were to send her up it would give up our location and endanger her greatly."  
  
Kent nodded and Florina's horse sniffed. Lyn was on the pegasus with its knight. She looked slightly amazed at being there. I turned to the rolling lands ahead of me. Mountains lined the horizon, which was an odd sight to someone who was accustomed to the plains of Sacae. I could also see something else coming up, it appeared to have once been a building but it only looked like ruins from afar.  
  
I nudged Kent in the back, "There."  
  
Sain was squinting to see it at that point, "You've good eyes, Touya."  
  
Once we were up close to it I found that I was correct, it was a ruined fortress. "Ah, this should suffice! Tonight's bed!" Wil said happily as he jumped down from Sain's horse, but Sain didn't look to happy.  
  
"This mildewy old thing? Is this the best we can do? Come, Wil! Surely you jest!"  
  
"Sorry if it doesn't appeal to your finer tastes in things," Lyn teased as she and Florina walked towards it. "I just happen to like a bed, thank you," he sniffed.   
  
Wil shook his head. "The bandits keep everything in turmoil around here. No one has time to worry about travelers, so this is the best thing we'll be able to find. And there are a rather lot of us. If we were to stay in an inn, how would we pay for food," he ticked them off with his fingers, "supplies, weapons--"  
  
"This will be fine," Kent stepped forth and laid a hand on his partner's shoulder.  
  
Lyn turned and smiled, "Who wants to be stuck inside, anyway? I prefer a place where I can feel the wind blow."  
  
Sain was still wanting to protest, so he turned to Florina and pouted. She flushed and grabbed Lyn's arm, "As long as I'm by Lyn's side, I'll be fine."  
  
"All right. You win, you win. But, for your protection, your man-at-arms Sain will be right here by your side, ladies," he bowed. The two of them turned as Kent sighed, "Sain, both you and I are to remain awake. We will alternate the watch."  
  
At that moment Wil and I walked away before Sain could ask us to subsitute. "After you," I motioned as Wil used his elbow to knock in a poorly-boarded door. "Ladies and Kent, are you coming?"   
  
"Hey!" Sain yelled but a smiling Kent restrained him. Lyn and Florina walked in after Wil, and I followed them. The light was extremely good, seeing as there was no roof, so it was easy to see that something was moving in the heart of the fortress. Lyn drew her sword, "Who's there?"  
  
"Ah, your pardon, milady," a female's voice said, her accent told that she was from the Bern countryside. Sain raised his eyebrows and walked forth, only to be stopped by Kent who punched him in the stomach. Lyn repeated her question.  
  
"I...forgive my intrusion," she was a pretty girl, no, woman; she had to be older than me, but her face was calm and free of wrinkles. Her cornflower brown hair was tied in a light blue bow that allowed it to fall delicately over her shoulder and she was clad in a bright blue gown. "My name's Natalie. I'm from a village not far from here."  
  
Sain protested weakly about an inn but stopped immediately as the girl fell to her knees, "Ah! Ow..." Lyn kneeled down by her side, the woman was clutching at her leg and closing her eyes in pain, "Are you hurt? Hm? Your leg.."  
  
"It's fine. Don't worry. It's from a childhood sickness..." Various bruises lined her leg as she pushed her dress out of the way to massage it lightly, "I can't travel far on it, but it doesn't trouble me much."  
  
Lyn helped her up as Natalie patted her dress for dirt, "What are you doing here all by yourself?"  
  
She looked at the ground and smiled weakly, "Well milady, I'm looking for my husband... I heard he was in this area. He said he was going to get some money to have my leg mended. He left the village and hasn't returned. He's a kindhearted man, but I think he might be involved in something dangerous. So, I got worried..."  
  
I couldn't help but feel sorry for their plight, an illness is not good to have for a poor family such as hers. Natalie dug around in her dress and pulled a folded sheet of paper out, "Here's a sketch of him. It's a poor likeness at best, but... his name is Dorcas. Do you know of him?"  
  
Lyn held it open and we all took a step forth to look over her shoulder, he was a burly man with small eyes and short hair. Our expressions were grim as Lyn answered for us, "I'm sorry. I don't believe I've seen or heard of him."  
  
Natalie smiled nonetheless but I could tell that it was an empty one, "I see... If you meet him, please give him a message." Lyn nodded. "Tell him that Natalie's looking for him."  
  
"I will tell him. I promise."  
  
"Um...if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here? And who are you? Your such a strange group..."  
  
Lyn laughed weakly, "Oh, well, we're headed to Caelin and we decided to stay the ni--"  
  
"Lady Lyndis!" Kent charged forth, "Outside the fortress! Bandits!"  
  
"Persistent bunch, aren't they?" Sain laughed and drew his sword.  
  
Wil approached Lyn, "What do you think? Shall we go out and face them?"  
  
"No... Natalie cannot move well, and that would put her in danger. Let them come to us. We'll fight here, within these walls. All right Touya, you take over. The command is yours."  
  
A walled in area is located inside the fortress. There is a gate that surrounds it. It has two open entrances, one to the east and a wide one to the south. The walls on the west side can easily be broken so it would be wise to guard them as well. "We'll need to hold them back until they tire and leave. Sain and Kent, you'll take the south entrance. Wil, you'll take the west wall, try to stop the bandits from breaking through it. Florina, you and Lyn take the east entrance. Okay, go!"  
  
"Wa..Wait!" Natalie turned to me. "Relax, just stay here. We'll protect you," I advised as everyone took their spots. Lyn's enemy was the first to move in. He was a large man dressed in a green, ripped shirt and loose black pants and he threw an axe close to her. She quickly dodged, but the axe went through the crumbling wall behind her. Natalie shrieked, but the axe just missed her.   
  
Lyn yelled out to me, "Touya! The fighter who just attacked me... Doesn't he look somewhat like that picture of Natalie's husband?" I looked closer and I noticed that he did, but the clang of swords drew my attention to Sain. He was fighting a brigand and appeared to be winning.  
  
"Lyn, try to talk with him!" I called back to her. She nodded and carefully approached the man. My attention again faltered from them to Wil who was fighting an archer through the wall. "I got him," he told me. Some bandits took that time to run at our two knights.  
  
"Good, go protect that wall, Wil! Sain and Kent, fend off those brigands!"  
  
I could hear a man's voice over the fight, "How did you know my name? Who are you?"  
  
I turned to see Lyn and the man she was talking to, who was looking at her in great surprise. "My name is Lyn, of the Sacae plains. Natalie told me. What are you doing with these rogues?"  
  
He stared her in the eye, "I need money."  
  
"That may be, but," she shook her head, "joining up with mercenaries?"  
  
Dorcas defended himself as the sound of Wil's bow went off, "It's the only way to earn gold in these parts. I'll do anything...even this."  
  
"For gold? Anything? Would you hurt your wife?" Lyn demanded. "Natalie is here! We're protecting her within this fortress!!"  
  
"What?! Natalie's... She's here!" His expression changed from anger to concern in a split second.  
  
"She was so worried about you that she came looking for you. Think, Dorcas! Would your actions please your wife?" Lyn argued. I noticed that she could probably convince anyone of anything if she knew his or her weaknesses.  
  
"...You're right." Dorcas was completely defeated.  
  
"Well?" Lyn placed her hand on her hip.  
  
"I understand. I can't do this. I'm done with these bandits. Here and now. I would like to repay your kindness toward Natalie. Allow me to fight for you."  
  
Lyn patted his shoulder, "Let's see what you've got."  
  
He turned to any enemy nearby and with a quick turn of his wrist, sent his axe straight for the bandit. One hit knock out. "Can I see Natalie, now?" he asked weakly. Lyn lead him to her and she gasped at the sight of him.  
  
"Natalie!" he ran at her and, being careful not to hurt her leg, embraced her protectively. She kissed him all over his face as he stroked her hair, "What were you thinking, coming out this way?"   
  
She flushed and held his face in her hands as he held her close at the waist, "I was worried about you. Please, don't let my leg trouble you anymore. You mustn't put yourself in such danger. Please!"  
  
He shook his head, "I'm sorry. I must have been out of my head. I didn't realize... That girl, Lyn, made me open my eyes."  
  
"Lyndis brought you here?"  
  
Dorcas embraced her again, "I'll tell you later. We've got to drive out these bandits first. Listen, stay put." He broke off from her and pressed his lips silently against her forehead, "Don't move from here."  
  
She waved and smiled as he walked away, "All right. As long as you're here, I know I'm safe."  
  
As Lyn and I watched I could see a small tear in her eye. I patted her back and she nodded. Time for the battle. With that I turned back to the Lycian knights.   
  
Sain was fighting a swordsman as Kent attacked an axe-wielder. Wil was fighting off a mercenary that was trying the break through the weakened wall. "Lyn, move down the outer side of the fortress with Dorcas. If we can attack their leader we might be able to stop the fight. Florina, wiht Lyn gone you'll need to guard that entrance."  
  
An archer and a brigand attacked the Dorcas and Lyn as they looked for the boss, Carjiga. Dorcas got hit by both and was in need of healing as Lyn finished the brigand off. Sain and Kent had defeated most of the incoming troops. Besides that, the battle went on unchanged.  
  
That is, until Lyn stepped up to Carjiga. "Urgh! How? Why are they so tough? I need more men!" Lyn gripped the Mani Katti in her hands and exquisitely evaded the oncoming attacks of her adversary. After four crushing hits against Carjiga and none at all on herself, he fell, "Arrrgh... This isn't...Not me..."  
  
"Curses!" A rat-faced bandit yelled and began to run, "They're not human! Listen up, rogues! Retreat! Pull back!"  
  
Lyn walked back over to me from her earlier battle area, "The enemy's fled... Touya!" She jumped, full speed, on me. Her arms wrapped around my neck as she cheered happily, "We've won!!" I laughed as the others came over.  
  
Sain elbowed Kent, "How come I don't get that type of attention?"  
  
Kent sighed and slapped the back of his head, "Because, you fool, you'd take it as an opportunity to grope her."  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
Lyn let go as Florina walked forth, she was bleeding profusely from a wound on her leg. Lyn ran forth and began lecturing her on healing promptly in battle.  
  
"..." Dorcas and Wil walked over to our group as Natalie came out from the confines of the fortress, "Dorcas!"  
  
"I'm so sorry, Natalie."  
  
"All's well that ends well. Right, Natalie?" Lyn smiled from Florina's side.  
  
She nodded and turned back to Dorcas. "We might as well get settled for the night, guys," I shrugged at the knights and Wil.  
  
"Mmm," Kent caught my drift and left with Sain.  
  
Wil went to the knight's sides as they got down and handed him his stuff. They tossed mine to me and I lugged it on my back. Florina, who was completely healed by this time, began to build a fire for dinner. I sighed and approached Dorcas, "May I speak with you?"  
  
He nodded and Natalie started to walk away, "With the both of you, please."  
  
She gasped, stopped, and turned to her husband. The look on her face told me that she knew what I was about to ask, "I'd like to know if you'll stay with us?"  
  
Dorcas sighed, he must've known too, "I--"  
  
Natalie quickly spoke for her husband, "I think you should. Since you want to get money for my leg, well...this may the best for...the both of us."  
  
The larger man looked down on his wife.  
  
"Dorcas, Natalie--"  
  
I could hear footsteps as Lyn appeared by the married couple's side. Dorcas turned and spoke to her, "Our village is close. I'll take Natalie home and return tomorrow."  
  
At the last line he turned to me and I nodded.  
  
"Hm? Why can't we just say our farewells today?" Lyn looked at him, her dirty face full of confusion.  
  
"Well, I... I was speaking to Touya. I've...I've been invited to join your group."  
  
"But we're going to Lycia.." but Dorcas shook her head.  
  
"I have to go somewhere to earn money. If you think I'll be of use, I'd like to fight for you. You helped my wife... I owe you so much."  
  
"Dorcas.." I couldn't tell whether Lyn was going to decline or not, but Natalie was determined.  
  
"Please, Lyn. We are both in agreement on this," she stepped forward and clasped her hands on Lyn's own gloved ones, "Watch over my husband."  
  
Lyn nodded.  
  
"Well, it's getting late and I need to take Natalie home..." Dorcas uttered. Lyn hugged Natalie briefly, "It was great to meet you."  
  
The other girl nodded and agreed, Dorcas looked over at me and issued his hand forth. I took it within my own, "She'll be fine."  
  
He stared at me, "C'mon Natalie, it's getting dark."  
  
They walked off together as Natalie waved good-bye to us.  
  
Lyn staggered and slide onto a nearby wall to the ground just as Florina came in with a plate of food. "Let's eat," I suggested.  
  
"Things have finally quieted down," Lyn whispered to me as we sat awake in the fortress. Florina had her head in Lyn's lap and Wil was muttering about thieves in his sleep. Kent appeared by the doorway, "We'll continue taking turns keeping watch. Please, get some sleep, Lady Lyndis."  
  
"Is that all right? Are you sure?" Sain chose that time to walk in after Kent and Lyn addressed him, "Sain?"  
  
"Oh!" he grinned and began walking towards the two woman as Kent stepped on his foot, "I mean...er, yes! Of course!"  
  
"Let me warn you... If bandits sneak up on you, they'll cut down without mercy. Do you understand that?"  
  
Kent nodded sternly and Sain slumped his shoulders, "What, do you doubt my bravery? Am I not a knight? There's no need to worry! Right, Kent?" He turned slyly to his companion.  
  
"If there's anything suspicious, We'll take care of it. Rest assured."  
  
"Well, good night then," Lyn muttered and rested her head against my shoulder, "See you tomorrow.." I flushed and looked over at the sleeping girl. Her hands were curled through Florina's hair and she looked extremely exhausted. I pushed my blanket over the two and crossed my arms. My eyes closed as I leaned back against the wall.  
  
"Let's go," Kent ordered and the two exited the room. While Sain said something about no one ever trusting him as my brain became foggy with sleep.  
  
Good Night 


	6. Beyond the Borders

Chapter 5: Beyond the Borders  
  
It must have been pretty early. The sun was barely shining, but the dim light was enough to wake a light sleeper like myself. I pushed my palms into my eyes and then ran them through my hair, that was when I noticed that the weight from my shoulder was gone. I turned and saw that Lyn and Florina were also gone.  
  
I looked over to where Wil had been before I feel asleep and discovered that he was still asleep. My head fell back as I blinked several times. Might as well get up. I pushed at the wall behind me to raise me to my feet and silently exited the closed-in sleeping area.  
  
I poked my head through the path that separated it from the fortress wall and my nose picked up the scent of burning timber. Stretching gracefully I strolled towards the smell and saw Kent poking a blazing fire with a stick. Sain was yawning and was holding a cup of tea in his hands. The two girls were leaning against Florina's resting pegasus.   
  
"Morning," I stalked over to Sain's side and he smiled at me through another large yawn.  
  
"We were about to wake you up," Sain managed to get out in a sleepily slur as he handed me a hot mug.  
  
"Wil's still sleeping." I sipped at the hot liquid. Some rustling sounded from close by and Wil appeared, hair ruffled, at the fortress entrance.  
  
"Ah, speak of the devil," Sain grinned and patted a spot next to him. He gave Wil his mug and patted him on the head, even though it looked like he was using him for support, as he stumbled back into the fortress.   
  
Kent sighed and followed. I lowered my mouth back to my tea but raised it when the redhead came back with a disgruntled looking Sain, "I'm sorry, but we need to leave. Those bandits might come back with more men this time and we need to be prepared."  
  
Lyn and Florina nodded and began to prepare the pegasus. Wil took my mug as I tried to take a drink and, with a scowl at how early it was, moved to kill the fire. Sain and Wil got on their horse as Kent waited for me to get on his.  
  
And so we continued our journey to Caelin. To do this we'd have to travel over the Bern border into Lycia. We had passed the majority of mountains that we would see, so most of the scenery would now consist of lush forests and overgrown farmlands.   
  
"We've almost reached the Lycian border," Kent informed us after chewing through a turkey leg.  
  
Lyn swallowed the vegetables she had stuffed into her mouth, "Once we cross, we'll be safe from bandits, right?"  
  
"We should be. I doubt they'll be willing to pursue us across the border," Wil pointed out with a fork.   
  
Sain slammed his mug of ale down on a table, "Lycia at last! It's been a long time. Tomorrow, we'll dine on a feast of Lycia's finest foods! And the mistress of the inn at the crossing is said to be a beauuuuty!"  
  
He whistled and Kent got an annoyed look on his face, "Ah, yes... Food and love. No better way to restore a man's soul! This is going to be a fine evening, eh, Kent?" He elbowed his friend.  
  
We had stopped at a tiny restaurant for an early dinner, but it appeared that we should have kept Sain outside for many of its inhabitants were now staring at the excited man.  
  
"If your behavior is as deplorable as ever, we'd best stay elsewhere," he turned and stared down his companion. "We're not here for sightseeing!"  
  
Sain pouted, "Oh, come now! That's not fair!"  
  
Kent looked ready for a fight, it must have been the lack of sleep that he got....  
  
"Kent, the inn will be fine," Lyn smiled.  
  
Kent's face immediately softened as he turned to his green haired friend, "As you say, milady."  
  
"Lyndis! You are truly an angel from on high!"  
  
Lyn laughed and shook her head, "It's nothing. Forget it."  
  
Florina smiled at Lyn's side, "Ah! We'll finally be able to get a good night's sleep."  
  
Lyn turned to the orchid-haired girl and began to chat as Sain turned to Kent, who was drinking. "Your whipped, man and you're not even getting any."  
  
The knight flushed and almost spit the contents of his mouth out as Sain laughed hysterically and danced out of his reach. Wil shook his head in amusement and went to pay the barmaid as Sain ran out of the pub with Kent in close pursuit.  
  
"What's with them?" Lyn asked as she watched the two run around outside through a dirty window. I shrugged and walked out into the sunlight. The door clinked merrily as Wil followed.  
  
A rough voice yelled in our direction. He looked extremely ugly, what with the short gray hair that was missing several chunks and his troll-like features. Wil turned back to me, "They're still after us?"  
  
The door ringed as Florina and Lyn walked out. At that point the ugly man was walking menacingly over to Florina. She shrieked and ran behind Lyn. Sain and Kent heard her, stopped messing around, and looked towards the two approaching men.  
  
"Heh heh heh. Don't think you're getting away so easily!" the man laughed showing a row of rotten yellow teeth.  
  
The rat faced bandit from before smirked at us from behind his fellow thug, "You leave alive, and everyone'll think the Ganelon Bandits have gone soft!"  
  
Lyn sighed in aggravation. "So? We care nothing for you or your reputations! We must get to Lycia! Get in our way," Lyn drew her sword," and you'll pay!"  
  
"Cheeky little things, aren't you? Let's get 'em, lads! And no holding back just 'cause there's women with 'em! Wipe 'em out!" the first man yelled before running back and allowing several archers, brigands and mercenaries to take his place.  
  
Sain rubbed at his neck and frowned, "Why do the talkative ones always run? I want to get rid of them first."  
  
Kent shook his head in agreement as Florina approached Lyn, "Can't they just leave us alone?"  
  
"Florina, men like thi-"  
  
A loud scream issued forth from a nearby patch of trees, "Eeeek! Help me!!!"  
  
"Who--?"  
  
The rat-faced man from before was aiming a bow at two people in the distance. One was grabbing onto the back of another. The one protecting the other let forth a large explosion of fire with his hands but not before the man could hit him with an effective attack.  
  
"That scream... Touya!"  
  
I nodded and she walked quickly towards the two, "Um, excuse me... Hello?" A pink-haired girl with her hair in high pigtails dressed in a long white dress with a purple scarf hanging low over her shoulders was kneeling next to a man with chin-length purple hair. He was dressed in a red robe and currently had an arrow sticking out of his belly.  
  
"Hm?" the girl turned towards Lyn.  
  
"Why are you fighting these bandits?"  
  
The man looked up through his bangs, "It just happened." But the girl didn't look so satisfied with that answer. She walked straight up to Lyn and poked her threateningly in the chest.  
  
"Those ruffians thought that we were with you!!! You got us into this terrible situation. Now, how are you going to get us out?!"  
  
The man on the ground stood with little difficulty and pulled the girl back from Lyn. He looked more pissed off then hurt, "Serra, if you'd not been so meddlesome, this all could have been avoided." He turned his attention to Lyn, who was slightly taken aback, "My apologies. Please trouble yourself with us no more."  
  
"But...if you're going to have to fight, shouldn't we team up? It will end things faster, right?" Lyn persuaded the two as diligently as ever.  
  
The girl made a show of taping her chin in thought, "That's true." Then she snapped her fingers and smiled brightly, "Yes! That's a good idea. Erk! Go and help these ladies."  
  
"But I....Fine!" he hissed.  
  
"Very good. My name's Lyn. So tell me, will you join arms with us?" Lyn returned Serra's smile with a genuine one of her own.  
  
Serra nodded, "Yes, we'd be glad to. My name is Serra. This is my escort, Erk. Be a good boy, and go fight now, Erky-poo." Serra talked to her companion as though he were a child and this seemed to really piss the man off.  
  
"Um, I'll be your tactician while you're fighting with us...." I awkwardly offered my hand and Serra grabbed it happily.  
  
Erk sighed heavily and shook his head as the girl tossed her pigtails around, "Hello, Touya. I'm Serra, nice to meet ya! By the way, see this contrary mage here with me?" She hooked her finger around the front of his robes and pulled him over to me.  
  
"His name is Erk. I think he's been hurt," she paused as she looked at the arrow and popped her lips, "I am Erk's employer. 'Master,' I suppose you could say. What I'm getting at is.. I was thinking of healing him free of charge."  
  
She closed her eyes and pushed her arms down as she posed in what I assumed was mock innocence, "I know, I know. I'm generous to a fault."  
  
I raised one of my eyebrows and exchanged a look with Erk as Serra pouted much like Sain does, "Hm? Why are you looking at me like that? Praise my generosity!" She swayed her hips, "Anyway, that's the deal. So look, I'm going to use my staff. Watch in wonder!"  
  
It was now that I realized that she was holding onto a glowing blue staff and she turned, smiled, and issued it forth into the air. Tiny sparkling lights surrounded Erk and caused the arrow to glow and pop into thin air. With a frown, Erk examined the bloody hole in his robes that revealed a tiny patch of pale skin. Serra turned and bowed at Lyn who looked mildly impressed.  
  
"You are Touya? I am Erk. I'm not sure how I got in this mess. But, if I'm going to fight, however, I will show you the true power of magic!" Until now I thought this guy wasn't able to get happy about anything but I saw his true passion unfold. He was a mage and very happy to be one, by the looks of it.  
  
I rubbed my hands together and exhaled, another battle to plan. We were on a small-sized strip of land. A lake was located to the south of us, mountains to the north. Between the two contradicting elements, a large forest awaits us to go though. The lead bandit is located on the far side of the water. Seven fighters, wait---  
  
"Erk, you'll make the first move. Finish the archer."  
  
Make that six fighters that need to be beaten. Two brigands, two mercenaries, an archer, and Bug, our earlier ugly patron.  
  
"Kent and Dorcas, take the northern enemies. Florina, move over the lake and attack the mercenary. Be sure to watch out for the archer. Sain and Wil, move out west. All right, go--"  
  
But they had already left, leaving behind a trail of dust. I approached the two magic wielders and Lyn, "You guys will move through the forest towards Bug. I've sent Sain and Kent out to distract the enemies so we should remain unseen."  
  
As we spoke Kent was battling a brigand, with the help of Dorcas's ability of throwing hand axes, and Sain was attacking a mercenary as Wil watched. Florina was out of sight, but she's strong enough to take care of herself. "Let's move," I told the others. Serra looked slightly upset at being bossed around and Erk looked mildly worried. Lyn was biting her lip and straining her eyes in the direction of Florina.  
  
"Hey--" Serra started to yell as Erk grabbed her head and covered her mouth. She struggled and Erk let go. She hissed angrily at the mage, "You're going to ruin my hair, Erky."  
  
"Then stop yelling. You'll give off our location," he whispered back.  
  
"I just saw a house, geez. You're so pessimistic." I looked to Lyn and she nodded. I stayed behind with the bickering pair as she made her way to the small cottage.  
  
An older woman with a serene face answered the door for Lyn. She smiled warmly, "I'm guessing you're a traveler." At Lyn's nod she continued, "What can I do you for, miss?"  
  
"There's a fight outside, It would be most wise to stay inside for a little bit."  
  
"Why, thank you. I'll be sure to. It's a rare find to see someone as young as you so nice. You keep that charm, you here?" The woman made Lyn flush as she went back inside.  
  
"Lyn, watch out!"  
  
As she exited the house a brigand came running at her from behind a large tree. She blocked and jumped around the man and attacked with three super fast strikes of her sword. The man fell as she exhaled slowly. "You okay?" I asked quickly, "I'm sorry. I misjudged his speed, I--"  
  
She held up a hand, "I'm fine, Touya. He just startled me is all."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Where's Flo--?"   
  
A great gust of wind ruffled my hair as the unmistakable sound of wings told me that Florina had landed just feet away from me. "I'm guessing you mean her," I motioned over my shoulder. The Sacaen made her way quickly behind me. Lyn then fussed over the blood state of the pegasus knight's lance as I looked towards our last enemy before Bug.  
  
I tapped Erk on the shoulder and he looked at me. It seemed that he had already noted the archer because his hands were beginning to warm up, most likely the beginning of a fire attack. "Do your stuff."  
  
He did and with such power that it amazed me. I shook my head, time for Bug. "All right everyone, gather around." Sain and Kent came on their horses and stopped behind Dorcas and Wil. Lyn and Florina appeared by my side and Serra was pushing at Erk to get a better view. "We'll attack from long distance and finish with an attack from Lyn. Florina, you'll begin. Then Erk, Wil, and finish up with Lyn. If anyone gets hurt out there, Serra will heal you."  
  
They nodded and the assigned attackers took their place around the bandit, "You're gonna learn why people fear the Ganelon Bandits!" Florina looked hesitant as she approached the man but hit him. Although her javelin did little damage it succeeded in drawing his attention away from Erk who delivered a roaring fire spell that left the thug very weak.  
  
Wil approached next and pulled a perfectly crafted oak arrow back in his bow and hit Bug above the right kidney. Saying that he was mad would be an understatement, but this didn't stop Lyn from challenging him.   
  
She grasped the Mani Katti tightly in her gloved hands as she attacked from the side. Bug's anger stopped him from hitting her, as she easily evaded his steel axe. One final hit brought him to his knees, "Blaaaaaah... Scum... You're all scum..."  
  
I ran over and was happy to discover Lyn unscathed. "Nicely done, Touya. That should just about do it."  
  
Serra smiled at the Sacaen girl, "What a surprise. You are very strong, Lyn."  
  
While in the odd acceptance of a compliment from the energetic Serra, Lyn confessed her love of healing powers.  
  
"Only those in the service of good can wield them," Serra smiled and tilted her head to the side, making her look younger than she probably was.  
  
Lyn smiled sympathetically, "Thank you for all of your help. We'd better take our leave."  
  
"Take care. Good-bye, Lyn." Serra sais as Erk appeared at her shoulder.  
  
"Fare you well. You too, Erk." At being addressed the mage lifted his eyebrows and bowed his head slightly, "As you, milady."  
  
Lyn flushed, waved, and wandered back over the Florina.  
  
"We'd better take our leave, Erk," Serra smiled at her purple-haired escort who looked like he'd rather die a thousand bloody deaths.  
  
"What have we here? Another wildflower? Perhaps a butterfly?" Sain, as usual, appeared out of no where and clasped Serra's hand in his own, "What an absolutely delectable creature!"  
  
Serra, who looked as though the praise was normal for her, looked the kneeling knight up and down, "Oh my! Are you one of Lyn's companions?"  
  
"Please, call me Sain," he kissed her gloved hand and rose to his feet.   
  
"I'm Serra, I serve House Ostia."  
  
Sain sighed over dramatically, "Serra... What a lyrical name. I, myself, am in service to Castle Caelin." Erk had one eye partially scrounged up and was looking at the two like they were both mad.  
  
"Oh! So is Lyn a member of the marquess's family?"  
  
Erk narrowed his eyes and turned quickly to the girl as Sain answered, "She is the granddaughter of our lord, the marquess."  
  
The healer tapped her finger across her lips and smiled, "Hmmm... Such an important person."  
  
"Serra...what deviousness are you contemplating now?"  
  
She giggled, "Having a person of power in your debt is never a bad thing." Erk looked to Sain who was staring at Serra like she was the only girl he could ever reproduce with, but turned immediately back to the girl as she said this.  
  
"You can't be serious..."  
  
"Oh, Sain." She waved her hand as though she were royalty and he was merely a servant.  
  
"My blossom, name it and it is done."  
  
"Do you think we could join the lady Lyndis's company? She seems like such a wealth--nice person, and I would ever so much like to help her."  
  
The knight looked as though Christmas had come early, "Of course! We couldn't be happier!! Why, we were just saying how we need some more wome--fighting power!!" It wasn't hard to notice that both had ulterior motives.  
  
"Are you being pursued?" Erk spoke with concern.  
  
"Why, yes. Actually, its an inheritance dispute. Assassins everywhere," Sain frowned.  
  
Erk looked hesitant, "It sounds...dangerous.. We really shou--"  
  
Serra stomped on his foot, "Should definitely come with you. My healing staff and Erk's magic should come in handy."  
  
"Those assets would be extremely helpful! Please wait here! I will go and speak with Lady Lyndis on your behalf."  
  
At that point Erk turned to Serra and I felt that it would be bad to stay and listen to the fight that was just ready to begin. Strolling over to a great maple tree, I leant against its strong trunk and watched as Sain spoke to Lyn and ran back to Serra who I noticed was alone. Erk was walking my way. He took a seat next to me and leaned against the tree as well, "Touya, was it?"  
  
"It was."  
  
"...How can you stand that oaf?"  
  
"I guess the same way you stand Serra."  
  
He shook his head, "How deep is Lyndis in this?"  
  
I looked over to the mysterious mage. He had a quiet look of worry spread across his young features. "Let me explain from the beginning....."  
  
Author's Note---  
  
Hope you guys like so far.... Please stick around for the rest of the story and bear with me. I won't be able to update much this weekend. My apologies.  
  
Thank you for reading! 


	7. Blood Of Pride

Chapter 6: Blood of Pride  
  
We had finally made it to Lycia. The country itself is a federation of territories, each one ruled by a powerful marquess. After days of traveling and settling in the forests we arrived at a city.  
  
Lyn was the first to walk up to its gates and see the many villages scattered around a large castle. Stone pillars decorated the otherwise normal town and some trees grew unhindered next to tiny huts and shops. People of all kinds littered the busy streets. "What city is this?" Lyn asked as she looked around appreciatively.  
  
"This?" Sain said in surprise, "This is Araphen. After Ostia, it's the second-largest city in Lycia."  
  
I, myself, was mildly surprised that Sain had gotten a chance to tell about something. This made me look around for Kent who was no where to be seen. Serra yawned from behind me, "Second biggest, hm? I still think that Ostia is much better."  
  
"Well, I'll admit that there is a lot more people and things to do in Ostia, but this place has charm."  
  
"Erk, don't you dare say that Ostia has no charm! We've got tons!" Serra then proceeding in explaining these, jabbing the short-tempered mage in the shoulder with her staff to better emphasis her points. I decided to tune the two of them out and approached Lyn's side.  
  
She had also been looking at the two and turned suddenly to Sain who had been watching the pink-haired healer, "Where's Kent?"  
  
"Huh, oh. He said something about going to the castle, but.." The playboy knight shielded his eyes with his hand and smiled, "Here he comes now."  
  
The cavalier moved from behind a corner of a stone large building ourside the castle, and the sun made almost blonde highlights appear in his hair as it reflected off. I stretched and started to turn back to Lyn as I saw a shadowy figure in the distant. He was dressed in a red cape and was squinting in our direction. When he noticed me he smiled brightly and walked off behind a nearby cart of rugs.  
  
I scratched the back of my head as Kent's voice broke into my thoughts, "Milady Lyndis! Let us proceed to the castle. They've prepared supplies for us. The marquess has agreed to aid us on our journey to Caelin."  
  
I heard footsteps as Wil walked in closer so that he could hear better. "I didn't think the rulers of Lycia were that tight-knit," he quietly spoke to me.  
  
Lyn heard this and seemed rather unsure, "He's going to help us?"  
  
The redhead nodded, "Yes. Araphen and Caelin have enjoyed a sturdy friendship for many years. Once I informed the marquess of our plight, he agreed to lend us his strength."  
  
Sain had his usual smile in place as he moved to lean on his companion's shoulder, "Looks like we've got a smooth road ahead!"  
  
The other knight nodded, "If we could pick up some soldiers, the road to Caelin would be that much safer. I'm truly sorry for the hardships you've suffered so far."  
  
Lyn's face flushed as she waved it off, "Don't be silly. You are so capable, Kent."  
  
"Kent!?" the brown-haired knight pouted and dramatically drooped his head.  
  
"Hm? Oh, and so are you, Sain!" the young Sacaean smiled.  
  
"Of course I am!" he laughed.  
  
Kent sighed and moved his shoulder so that Sain stumbled slightly, "The castle awaits..." He motioned for Lyn to go first. She politely nodded and her hair swayed as she walked towards the entrance to the Araphen castle.   
  
Sain elbowed Kent and whispered to him, "You just want to check out her ass, don't you?"  
  
It was impossible to tell where Kent's hairline started and where the blush ended. Sain seemed unfazed and was concentrating on that certain part of Lyn's anatomy himself. The redhead looked about to go berserk when a red flash caught my eyes again. The smiling man from before was moving closer to us as we walked towards the castle.  
  
He noticed me again and waved. Erk noticed what I was looking at and shook his head, "Nosy villagers." Serra perked up, "Oh him? He's cute..." The mage sighed.  
  
"This is terrible!" A man ran up to Wil and grabbed at the front of his clothing, "The castle is burning!!"  
  
Sain turned towards the bothered man as his companion lowered his sword, "What did you say? What's happening?"  
  
"Smoke! From the castle. Hey! What are those men doing?"  
  
The villager and all of the ones currently in the town ran as several armed men came. Some were holding torches yet to be lit, but all of them were being lead by a smug looking swordsman. He was chewing on something and looking Lyn up and down.  
  
"Who are you?" she demanded.  
  
He spit a wad of brown goo out of his mouth and drew his sword, "You! You're Lyndis, aren't you?" His voice was scratchy and loud and his accusation made Lyn back away.  
  
"Ah! What do you--?"  
  
"No questions! Prepare yourself!!!" Without warning, the man charged, sword just inches from Lyn. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Lyn seemed to be in shock, for she struggled to pull her sword from its sheath. Florina screamed, Serra gasped, and Kent went for his lance but froze when the man halted and coughed as blood seeped from his chest.  
  
He choked and fell heavily on the ground revealing the cause of his abrupt stop. Lyn gulped and kneeled at the dead man's side, "An arrow? But who--?"  
  
Hoofs were heard as a man stepped out from behind a tree. Upon a beautiful horse of bay, was a rider that was exceptionally handsome. His long dark green hair was pulled back from his face, except for a small veil of bangs, in a scarlet bandanna and a silver ring hung from each of his ears. He was attired in colorful clothing covered with urban designs that matched Lyn's robes.  
  
As I studied the man, I noticed the bow he was holding. It was a definite sign of his heritage, for he was of Sacaean descent. Our own Sacaean leader squinted up at the man, "Who are..?"  
  
The two stared at each other closely as Kent rushed over, "Milady Lyndis! Are you all right?"  
  
She flushed and turned away from the dark man and to the concerned knight, "I'm fine. He...This man saved me."  
  
Kent looked happy that Lyn was safe but was curious of the other man's motives, "May I ask your name?"  
  
His quick, dark eyes took in the two in front of him and then the rest of us. His hands tightened on the reins and he pulled back with an expressionless look at Lyn.  
  
Her own hand flew out, "Wait! Why did you help me?"  
  
"I...thought a Sacaean plainswoman was being attacked." His voice was cold and I could tell that, by the way he spoke, he had heard of Lyn before. Most likely from one of the thugs. "I was mistaken."  
  
Lyn shook her head and held her hands to her chest, "No, you were right! I am from Sacae. I'm Lyn, the daughter of the Lorca chieftain."  
  
He jumped down from his horse and a look of extremely subtle surprise spread across his sharp features. "The Lorca? There were survivors?" he asked with no regard to Lyn's feelings.  
  
"Yes." She wasn't testy with him, but I could tell she wasn't too happy about his tone.  
  
Helooked to the entrance of the castle, and back to the girl, "You should leave at once. A blaze has started in the castle, and it's spreading. Don't be foolish and waste the life I just saved." His eyes were stern while he said this, but Lyn stayed as brave as ever.  
  
She seemed to ignore his last remark as she questioned the man, "You're from the castle? What's happening? How severe is the fire? Is the marquess safe?"  
  
When the mysterious rider spoke it was if though he were briefing troops, "The castle is under attack, and the marquess has been accosted. The man who attacked you was probably one of the marauders. As captain of the castle guard, it's my duty to rescue the marquess."  
  
"I see... All right then, we'll help you," Lyn smiled and motioned to the group behind her.  
  
Kent touched Lyn's shoulder, "Milady?"  
  
"Why?" the other man asked.  
  
"These brigands are after me. If they're attacking the castle, it's because of me. So I must help if I can..."  
  
"It sounds like you're involved somehow..." I thought he would decline our help as he climbed back onto his horse but--  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"You'll accept our aid?" By Lyn's response, I guessed she was thinking the same. At the man's sharp nod, Kent quietly walked back towards Sain and the others to tell them the news.  
  
"I am Rath of the Kutolah. Our tribes may be different, but I will not abandon a woman of Sacae."  
  
"Thank you, Rath! A thousand blessings upon you!"  
  
Rath seemed to lighten considerably, "And a thousand curses upon our enemy!"  
  
"Come!" Lyn laughed.  
  
Florina walked to Lyn's side and held her arm as Wil walked up beside me, the two magic users behind him. Kent and Sain led their horses closer to hear Rath as he, himself, issued his horse forth, "Once the marquess is safe, my men can move in." Rath looked around and seemed to be contemplating something, "Perhaps the secret passageway..."  
  
"Secret passageway?" Sain questioned his new comrade.  
  
"An underground tunnel leading to the throne room. There are triggers in the barracks that will open the tunnel."  
  
"Head through there and you can rescue the marquess easily," Wil stated.  
  
Lyn nodded at Wil and turned to the other archer, "And once that is done, can you drive the enemy from the castle?"  
  
"Mmm... If we can release those triggers my men and I can handle the rest. There are three triggers, though. All three need to be released or the entrance won't open."  
  
"But what if the doors to the barracks are locked?" Erk asked.  
  
"We will have to find some way to get in, for that is where the enemy is. If we don't, we're stuck," Rath said in a non helpful way.  
  
"So opening the doors will be our first objective," I pointed out.  
  
"What shall we do, Touya? We don't have any keys with us. Perhaps some of the marauders have keys..." Lyn bit at her lip and surveyed the barracks, worry evident in her voice.  
  
I looked around and took in our surroundings as well. Several homes were littered along beside the barracks, perhaps one of them had some keys or something.  
  
I directed Lyn to the first house near one of the locked barrack doors. We both made our way to the red topped hut and the sneaky man from earlier appeared at the door. Now that I could see him I noticed that he was young, younger than me. His dusty blonde hair was messily pushed to one side and he was wearing a green tank top and tight pants. Across one shoulder was a red cape that seemed to be used as a sash. A dagger hung from a leather belt around his waist along with a cocky grin on his clean-shaven face that seemed to be set in place.  
  
One of his amber eye winked at my wide-eyed look and turned to Lyn, "Hey, you! Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Matthew, a specialist in acquisitions of all kinds. Would you like to buy my services?"   
  
Lyn looked stern as she answered, "I have no need for a thief."  
  
She turned then and began to leave but Matthew had other plans. "Really? And how do you plan on opening the barrack doors?" he asked as he chased her.  
  
Her back seemed to tighten as she faced the thief again, "What? How did you know about--?"  
  
"Bullseye!" He pointed at Lyn and walked up closer to her, "Don't be mad. Hire me." He placed his hands on either of her shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes, "For you, I'll even lower my normal rate."  
  
After pushing him back with her bottom lip in-between sparkling teeth, she gave me a questioning look. I shrugged, this was an easy way out anyway...  
  
The Sacaean crossed her arms over her ribs, "Okay. Fine. You're hired."   
  
He laughed and started to do a little jig. "Just one question. Why did you chose to over your services to me?"  
  
Matthew stopped and retied his sash that held several odd looking metal pieces tighter around his shoulder, "Hm? Oh, I was watching the battle from here. Your group looked a lot more fun than the dead guy. Simple, really." He smiled, yet again.  
  
I saw an amused smile start to twitch on Lyn's lips but she shook her head, "You're so odd."   
  
She left and Matthew looked to me. "Time to get to work! So, my good friend," he pushed his chest out and mocked Kent from earlier, "May I ask of your name?"  
  
With a laugh I answered, "I'm Touya, the tactician. I'll be directing you."  
  
We walked out of the house together and the thief patted my back, "So, where to Mr.Bossman?"  
  
"The barrack door closest to us needs to be opened, can you do that?"  
  
He bowed, "Can I do that? Well of course!" With one last cocky grin he moved to the door and fished out a lock pick. With a couple quick turns he kicked the door open and gave me a thumbs-up. On the other side was a blue tile big enough for three men to stand on.  
  
Rath moved his horse up next to me, "That's what a trigger looks like. You just have to stand on it for a little while and it will give." I nodded and instructed him to do just that.  
  
"This will leave two more, I'm counting on you--"  
  
"Touya."  
  
"Touya... Don't let me down," he moved his horse and waited on the trigger. After a few seconds a stone wall below and right or the first trigger opened, revealing a stone passageway with a scarlet chest and a lance wielding solider who was guarding a locked door.  
  
With a heavy sigh I examined the remainder of the barracks. They wound down and around. Upon further inspection I noticed another solider in front of another locked door. But before we could get over to him we'd have to defeat two mercenaries.  
  
"Wil and Erk will take the first man. Florina, you and Sain go towards the second one. Serra, you can visit any villages and see if they have any advice. The rest of you, come to the inside of the barracks."  
  
Our ground archer hid in some trees behind the swordsman and with one pull, hit the man directly in the back while Erk ran ahead of him and caused a great fireball to consume the injured man.   
  
At the same time Florina mounted her pegasus and flew towards the man just as Sain charged him with his lance. Sain's attack worked in weakening the man, but not defeating him so Florina delivered the last blow with a javelin.  
  
With the current field clear of enemies, Serra strutted up to a nearby house. An older man with a face that seemed to be stuck in anger addressed the young cleric, "We can't do business with all this fighting in town. You're mercenaries, right? Can't you do something about this?"  
  
"Well, it's just that we can't get the barracks open," Serra pouted.  
  
"Hn. Thieves could. I don't like 'em, mind you. But they would do the job, but here--" the man dug around in his pocket and pulled out a small key. "Here it is. This is it. One door key. They'll open any door for ya."  
  
He pushed the jagged piece of metal into Serra's gloved hand, "Here! No charge. Now you get those thugs, you here?"  
  
"Don't worry, sir. We will!" she waved cheerfully as she left.  
  
Once the young pink-haired girl exited the house Matthew caught my attention, "Hey! If my eyes don't deceive me, that's a chest! Say, Touya--!"  
  
"No."  
  
"You haven't even heard what I was going to say!"  
  
With a sigh I turned to the thief, "All right, what?"  
  
"Since we came all this way, what say we help ourselves?" Matthew winked.  
  
"Hm. Let me think. No. Okay. Serra, Erk, and Wil, you'll go to the soldier down there. If there's a trigger just wait on it."  
  
"Oh, come on! Don't be such a bore!" Matthew walked over to me and began to bounce around while holding onto my arm, "If you want to win, you've got to use every means at your disposal. That's an ironclad rule!" He then used a different method. Mock-innocence fell over his face and he began to draw figure eights on my arm, "Yeah, I know stealing's bad. I'm well aware of that."  
  
I smirked, "Really?" A blast told me that the others had successfully defeated the adversary.  
  
He ignored me and put his hands on my shoulders, "We're saving the marquess, right? Let's just call this an advance on our reward, okay?"  
  
I tried to protest, even if he did have a point, "But it's just..."   
  
"Listen Touya, battles aren't won by virtue and glory alone. You of all people should know that. No one's going to miss a couple of chests. Relax."  
  
"Dorcas, could you get the soldier? And Matthew, go ahead."  
  
"You know your...oh, what? All right, Touya! Hurrah! Treasure time! Treasure time! I've got the treasure!" he sang as he danced to the chest and popped it open. "Hey! This is an angelic robe. This is good for those on the less...robust side. Like me, for instance. But I don't think that this is my color..."  
  
"Really? I think you'd look absolutely stunning." At his annoyed look I laughed, "All right. I'm sending a pegasus knight over to you, give it to her," I advised as Florina moved up behind the young man.  
  
"Oh, a pegasus. Oh oh. And an even prettier knight," he smiled as he raised the robe in his arms up to her. Florina flushed and took it. It was a nice silvery blue and looked like liquid in her delicate arms. "I..I can have this?"  
  
I nodded and she blushed even darker as Lyn came up, "It'll look great on you!"  
  
"Hah...Th-Thank you, Touya.."  
  
The sound of running hoofs broke into the moment as Sain came rushing up, there's a trigger and it should activate--" Yet another stone wall moved back and revealed an archer and a knight. The knight was blocking the last trigger. "Florina, the archer. Rath and Kent, attack the knight from a distance. Dorcas, finish him up."  
  
"What about me?" Matthew spoke up from behind me.  
  
"Ugh, um... Go see what's behind that door."  
  
"Maybe more treasure. Muwah."  
  
Sain raised an eyebrow at him as our nomad, Rath, approached the knight after Florina defeated the archer in two hits of her lance, "Bah. Lyndis, and her cadre. When did you arrive? No matter. I shall deal with you."  
  
"Who's that guy?" the brown-haired cavalier asked as he dropped down from his horse and watched as Kent hit the enemy with his javelin.  
  
"Oh, his name is Matthew. He's our um..resident thief," I flushed as Sain nodded and looked around the pegasus's wings as Dorcas approached the man with an iron axe. The knight's steel lance was no match and he was defeated quickly.  
  
He fell and gasped, "Gah! Lord Lundgren..." Matthew came back with a sword and a grin as Serra and the others returned. But the cleric had something of her own to say,  
  
"I feel something... I feel it!!! Someone's staring at me! It must be some poor fool who's smitten with me. Alas, my beauty has rendered him speechless. Ah...I'm so cute it's almost criminal!"   
  
I gave her a weird look and was about to say something when I heard Matthew mutter, "What in the world is that woman doing here? I cannot let HER find the passageway.."  
  
I patted Matthew on the back, "Relax we already have." He glared in her direction before handing me the sword and stalking off. "Anyway. Lyn, would you like to do the honors of hitting the last trigger?"  
  
She nodded and walked over to it, "So this is the last one. We should be good to go." I gasped as the trigger clicked and yet another stone wall moved out from behind Lyn, "Here it is, Touya! The hidden passageway! Rath, we'll let you take it from here."  
  
Once we were able to rescue the marquess, all of the enemies were driven out. Marquess Araphen then wanted a word with Rath so he asked Lyn if she would come. She did and she brought Sain, Kent, Florina, Wil, and I with her.  
  
"Ah, it's Rath! You've done well. What a performance!" He was a thin man with slicked back blonde hair and a scowl. It was difficult to tell when he clapped if it was real or merely sarcasm.  
  
"Sir... If you have praise, it should be given to this group," the nomad nudged Lyn in the shoulder and she stepped forth.  
  
"Hm? Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Lyndis. I'm pleased you're well," she bowed and the marquess smugly stepped back.  
  
"Oh... It's you. You're Marquess Caelin's-- Leave us, Rath. I would speak to this girl."  
  
"..." Rath left without a word but by the look he gave my I could tell that something was wrong.  
  
"Now... Lady Lyndis. Do you know the identity of those responsible for this uproar?"  
  
"I believe it to be the work of my granduncle, Lundgren," Lyn said carefully.  
  
The marquess gave her a nasty smile, "That's exactly right. Which means my castle has been damaged in your family's petty inheritance dispute."  
  
Lyn looked like she was just slapped in the face, "My-My apologies..." Kent stayed calm but I could tell he wanted to defend her, but Sain showed his anger.  
  
"When I heard that Lady Madelyn's daughter was in trouble. I thought to lend my assistance..." Lyn looked up hopefully as he continued, "I find I've changed my mind. I withdraw my offer..."  
  
The usually restrained knight snapped and Sain was at his side, "Marquess Araphen! You have me your word, my lord!" Lyn's eyes were unreadable as she looked up to Kent and Sain.  
  
The marquess looked slightly taken aback, "...Your name is Kent, is it not? Well, Kent. You failed to inform me of one most vital detail!"  
  
"What...What do you mean, sir?" The knight asked as Sain calmed down.  
  
"This girl does resemble Lady Madelyn, but... I didn't expect to see her so tainted with the blood of Sacae," he spat.  
  
"What?!?" Lyn demanded. Why would he insult the Sacaeans when he has one employed to him?, I wondered.  
  
Marquess Araphen's smile grew with ever word, "Don't you feel the marquess of Caelin would be troubled to meet this... nomadic mongrel?"  
  
Sain spoke up this time, "You--!" He ran at him and Kent quickly grabbed ahold of his shoulders, using his height to his advantage.  
  
"Sain! Hold!" He turned the smaller knight and begged with his eyes for him to stay calm. "My apologies, my lord marquess."  
  
"Hm.. Your man is poorly disciplined. Might I suggest finding a better pet?" the marquess taunted.  
  
Sain looked ready to draw his weapon and kill but because of Kent, he stayed put. "Marquess Araphen! Please... If you would grace us with your aid..."  
  
"...I hear Marquess Caelin is ill and abed. I question whether he will survive to meet this girl. In which case, his brother, Lundgren, will claim his title. And I certainly wish to avoid trouble with the coming marquess."  
  
"You scheming.." Sain scowled.  
  
"Sain," Kent said weakly, as though he didn't care.  
  
"I understand," Lyn's voice caused Sain and Kent to step back. "Kent, Sain, we take our leave at once."  
  
"Milady Lyndis! We--"  
  
"I am proud of the Sacae blood that runs through my veins. I will NOT accept aid from one who disparages my heritage." Lyn turned, her hair swaying, and walked out of the room, Florina and Wil in close pursuit. Sain stuck his tongue out at the marquess and Kent didn't even scold him.  
  
"That was well done, milady! The marquess is a lout! Don't worry about anything. We're all here for you! Isn't that so, Kent?" Sain laughed and hit his companion on the back.  
  
"I beg your forgiveness," the knight bowed his head.  
  
"Why are you apologizing, Kent?" Lyn asked as Florina rested her head on her shoulder.  
  
"I've been so concerned with seeing you to Caelin. I failed to take your feelings into account," Kent admitted while looking at his feet.  
  
"Is that it? Trouble yourself no more. You have put my safety above all else. I have seen that. Hold your head up and be proud."  
  
Sain smiled a genuine smile and wrapped an arm around Kent's shoulders as he looked up, "Milady Lyndis..."  
  
"The marquess of Araphen... He said my grandfather was ill. We must hurry to Caelin..." Lyn decided.  
  
The redhead knight stepped forth from Sain's half embrace, "As we approach Caelin, Lundgren's obstacles will be more difficult to overcome. However, I've vowed to see you through to the end, milady!"  
  
"I'll be counting on you, Kent."  
  
"I'm with you, too!"  
  
"Thank you, Sain."  
  
"Don't forget me, Lyn."  
  
"Touya... Thank you for always being at my side. It's because of all of you that I..." A single crystal tear fell from her eye, but she brushed it away, "I will persevere! They will never break my spirit!"  
  
"Lyn.." An unknown voice said from somewhere behind us.  
  
"Huh? Rath! What is it? What are you--?"  
  
"I overheard the marquess talking to himself."  
  
"See Kent. I told you he was a nut."  
  
"Lyn of the Lorca... Proud daughter of the Sacae... I would join you. I would add my strength to yours," as Rath spoke Lyn flushed.  
  
"Wha...Really?"  
  
"And this... I want you to take it." He pushed a medium sized bag into her hands and it clinked like--  
  
"Gold!!!"   
  
Matthew ran forth, leaving dust and a blank faced Erk behind in his haste. He tried to grab it but Lyn handed it back to Rath, "It's too much. I can't accept it."  
  
The nomad had been looking over my shoulder and when he turned he looked surprised at Lyn's response. He pulled his hands out of Lyn's reach and refused to take it, "I have no need for it. And if it will help you..."  
  
"But.."  
  
Matthew was looking impatient as the two Sacaeans spoke and began to hum something that sounded a lot like 'Treasure time! Treasure time! I've got the treasure!'  
  
"I cannot take back something once offered," he walked off behind me and towards Wil who gave him a small smile.  
  
"Rath... I thank you."  
  
"WOOH! GOLD!" Matthew yelled as Lyn handed him the bag. "Holy Elimine, there's got to be over 5000 coins in here!"  
  
Lyn sighed and sat under a tree to watch the sunset. Florina followed and curled up by her side. Erk walked over to Matthew to examine the bag while Serra yelled something about knowing the thief. Rath was leaning over Wil as the flushed archer showed him his different arrow heads.   
  
Dorcas had gone to pay a messenger to send word about the gold to his wife and Kent was scolding Sain about watching his tongue in front of royalty no matter how they treated 'wildflowers.'  
  
I, myself, walked over to the horses and pulled some food out of Sain's satchel. It was going to be a long way to Caelin.... 


	8. Siblings Abroad

Chapter 7: Siblings Abroad  
  
After leaving Araphen, and not receiving any help at all from the marquess, we continued heading south to Caelin.  
  
The rain that we encountered proved to be useless in it's attempts to stop us as we traveled, by forest, through Lycia. Though it did make the ground slightly muddy which, while not really affecting the horses because of their already slow pace through the trees, affected another 'beast' that was traveling with us.  
  
Serra, who was on the back of Sain's horse, issued her staff into the air as she explained the finer points of a gentlemen. Sain, who was getting too much praise for his already inflated ego, beamed at Kent who rolled his eyes.  
  
"She's like an old woman," Erk's quiet, but clear voice told me, "Always complaining and acting as though she's the only thing in the world worthy." I smiled at the mage walking beside me.  
  
Serra then cleared her voice to get our attention, "As I was saying...Sain here, being the gentleman he is, let me ride with him because if I was to get anything on my robes I'd just---EEEEEKKK! MATTHEW! DON'T THROW MUD AT ME!!!!"  
  
"Kekekekekekeke, score one for the Matt-ster!" the thief yelled excitedly and patted me on the back. "Did you see that, Touya? Got her right in the face. Next time, I aim for the hair...."  
  
"Matthew!"  
  
He stopped in the middle of his plan to give me a look, "Ah...shit. It's Kenty's wife..."  
  
"I heard that! Stop throwing mud, you're upsetting Serra!"  
  
Matthew shook his head as though pained and turned to the girl who was behind Florina on the pegasus, "Well, Lyn, that was the point..." Lyn shot him a death glare. "But, for you, I'll stop."  
  
"For now anyway..." he whispered into my ear as Lyn went back to talking with her friend. With that he winked, waved, and strolled over to Dorcas who didn't look extremely pleased to see him.  
  
I knew that we were pressed for time and the reason Lyn was so moody was because she desperately wanted to meet up with her father, yet she seemed to calm down around Florina. I began to wonder about the two of them. I knew that they used to live together on the plains of Sacae, but was there something else besides a friendship? Girls were just too hard to understand...  
  
Stretching my clothed arms in front of me I studied the remainder of our group, Erk had gone back to looking suspiciously at Matthew and our surroundings while Serra used one of Sain's shirts to wipe the dirt from her face. Our two archers were walking side by side as Rath led his horse behind him. I caught the usually emotionless nomad smiling slightly as Will went on about anything and everything.  
  
"Well lookie what we have here!" an enthusiastic voice called out, pointing towards a clearing in the thick trees. "Seems we've stumbled upon a cozy little village. What will our objective be here, El Capitan?"  
  
Thumbs firmly linked around the tight waistline of his jeans, Matthew turned to me and smiled.  
  
"Hah....what? Me? No, it's Lyn's choice if we stay or not," I then turned to look at her, she flushed as the thief bowed at her.  
  
"Well, where are we, Kent?" she asked as she dropped down to the ground, landing gracefully on two feet, her flimsy robes showing miles of slim, milky white flesh.  
  
As prompt as usual, the redhead answered immediately, "This is Khathelet. If we head due south, we'll pass into Caelin."  
  
"From here, I'd say we're about, oh, ten days' ride to Castle Caelin," Sain added, getting off his horse as well and then turning to help Serra do so. "Assuming that we don't run into any delays, of course," he added over his shoulder.  
  
"Ten days..." Lyn whispered as she hung her head and stared at her clasped hands.  
  
"Lyn, don't worry. We'll make it," a soft voice uttered and I was surprised to see Florina push her frail arms around the Sacaean's taller frame from behind. Lyn gasped and it seemed to be an automatic reaction as her hand closed around one of the arms locked around her waist.  
  
"Th...Thank you," she answered unsteadily, as though her breathing was being hindered somehow. She then turned and drew her friend's hands into her own as she stared down at the girl.  
  
Matthew whistled, Wil flushed as Rath gave him a look, Serra smiled warmly and whispered something to Sain that made the knight also smile at. But Kent had frozen, one leg still in place on the horse, the other on the ground, he gulped and stared.  
  
Erk, who was beside me, looked surprised for a second and then rolled his eyes, "It's about time."  
  
My eyes widened at his comment and I turned to ask him if he knew anything when a voice interrupted me, "Pardon me, but...."  
  
The two girls' moment ended as Lyn looked for the source, her eyes finally coming down upon a small boy of eleven or twelve. His hair was a light turquoise and he had a golden headband hidden behind it. He was bouncing on his feet as though anxious about something, causing his almost sheer white cape to blow around. Though the only thing really out of the ordinary were his bright red eyes.  
  
Lyn quickly composed herself and walked over to the boy that was standing beside Matthew, who had lifted his arm to look at him, "Yes? Can I help you?"  
  
"You and your friends... Are you mercenaries?"  
  
She blinked, "And if we are?"  
  
"Ah!" The boy jumped at Lyn, his tiny hands closing on her wrists, "I need your help!"  
  
Kent, who seemed to have recovered, joined the group, "Milady Lyndis, you mustn't let your guard down. Not even for a child."  
  
"I know," Lyn gave him a rueful smile and turned back to the boy, "Forgive me, but we're in a hurry. Is there someone else you can ask?"  
  
At the question the boy looked behind his shoulder and then began to jump from foot to foot as he looked from me to Erk, "There's no time! Ninian's been... It's my sister! Some men have taken her away!"  
  
"Your sister?" Sain asked, appearing out of no where behind the boy, causing him to jump and turn back towards him and nod vigorously as he continued, "Did you say your sister's been accosted?"  
  
"Sain..." Kent all but growled.  
  
"I'm just trying to get the details straight...."  
  
"That's right! By some cruel, awful men," the boy pointed out. "I don't know what I'll do without Ninian. She's all I have..."  
  
"Milady Lyndis! We must help him!" Sain insisted as he clasped his hands over the boy's shoulders to comfort him.  
  
"Nonsense! We haven't the time, Sain!" the redhead yelled. "If the marquess is as ill as we've heard, we must proceed!"  
  
"Kent, I... I want to help this child."  
  
Kent stopped and turned, wide-eyed, towards Lyn, "Milady?"  
  
"I'm worried about my grandfather, of course. But this! I cannot stand by and let a child be taken from her home!" Lyn spoke courageously, her face stern.  
  
"I see..." the redhead muttered, his face covered in a light blush.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kent."  
  
He shook his head and gave Lyn a genuine smile that shot sparks up my spine, (Did he ever smile like that?) "I am your loyal retainer. You owe me no apologies. You must do as your heart dictates, milady. I will follow you, no matter where it may lead."  
  
"Thank you," Lyn smiled back.  
  
"Hah! Such a noble speech! Ever the true knight, that one!" Sain laughed as Kent went to tell the others, "Ah, well. You're in luck, laddie! Let's go get your sister!"  
  
After patting the boy on the shoulder he went to join Kent. Lyn then kneeled down in front of the boy, "So what is your name?"  
  
"Nils."  
  
"Well Nils, will you lead us to the men who've done this?"  
  
"Uh huh. They were really tough, so be careful."  
  
"Leave them to us. We're pretty tough ourselves. Right, Touya?"  
  
"I sure do think so," I laughed as the boy looked to me, his eyes shimmering with hope.  
  
Almost on cue, three men appeared. One was cloaked in black, the others were in normal battle attire and holding various weapons. Nils jumped and turned to look at them. He gulped hard and moved back behind Matthew, clutching at his sash.  
  
"Ah! Oh no..." he muttered.  
  
"Heh heh heh... Found him!" The cloaked man sneered. "C'mon, it's back to Nergal wit' you. Quiet now," he mockingly cooed as he made an attempt to reach for the boy, but the thief stepped in front of him.  
  
"No!" the tiny boy screamed, "Let Ninian go!"  
  
"We ain't supposed ta kill you, but we sure as hell can't rough you up!  
  
His hand shot past the thief and latched onto the boy's wrist. With one sharp tug Nils went lurching forwards. Matthew, who was surprised by the man's quick actions, drew his sword with equal speed and it clashed with the man's arm.  
  
"Ow... Who do you think you are?" the man shot him a nasty look and rubbed at his bleeding appendage. Lyn then stood in front of the two.  
  
"Let the boy's sister go," she looked at the man levelly.  
  
"You think you're some sort of hero, little missy? What a shame, 'cause you gonna die for something that don't concern you."  
  
"Ah, you think so, do you? Do we look so meek? I think you are in for a terrible shock!" our leader shot forth.  
  
"Hn, stupid, all of ya. You'll regret those words, just ya wait," he started to walk backwards. "Take 'em down, boys!" he then yelled. Several other goons rushed down to greet us as his hands went into the air and a giant ball of glowing dark light appeared from them.  
  
Lyn gasped, "A shaman--"  
  
"Stay back!" someone yelled.  
  
The owner of the voice ran in front of Lyn. She had long blonde hair that flowed endlessly around her slim frame that was hidden behind a silky blue robe. Her eyes glowed as she began to chant and a look of horror spread across our adversary's face as an equally large orb of light came soaring at him from the mysterious person.  
  
The mage turned and smiled, which was when I discovered that she was really a--  
  
"Why, could a face so beautiful even exist!"  
  
The mage recoiled as Sain, who, yet again, popped out of no where, and extended one hand out and smiled, "Such a beautiful flower, nay, a crystal, a gem, a jewel! Oh the names that could be bestowed upon someone as lovely as you!"  
  
"How about 'man'?" Matthew asked as he leaned on my shoulder.  
  
"Eh?" Sain turned to see his companions. Serra was blushing and holding a hand over her mouth while Kent shook his head. The others just looked extremely amused, with the exception of Wil, who was laughing so hard that he had buried his head into Rath's shoulder, and Nils, who was staring openly at the monk as though transfixed.  
  
A wide-eyed Sain turned back to the mage who had clasped his lips together in an attempt to not laugh as he nodded his head. Matthew barked with laughter and pushed the speechless cavalier aside, "Please excuse my friend, he's well, stupid."  
  
The mysterious man gave a tiny laugh as Lyn walked forward, hand extended, after the thief had marched the blushing knight away, "Thank you for your help."  
  
"Oh, of course, milady--"  
  
"Lyndis."  
  
"Milady Lyndis," he bowed his head and extended his arms out which gave us a better view of the many designs on his clothing.  
  
"Your robes... They look like religious vestiary. Are you an Elimine bishop?"  
  
A look of appreciation spread across the young man's face, "Yes... Well, no. I'm only an acolyte, an Elimine monk, to be specific. My name is Lucius."  
  
"I thank you for stepping in, but what business do you have with us?"  
  
"I was at the inn when this child came seeking help," he held out a smooth hand as Nils wandered over to them. "The innkeeper was afraid to get involved. He was...unpleasant."  
  
Nils, besides the light blush on his cheeks, looked normal as he answered, "I wasn't afraid of him! I'm used to being treated that way."  
  
Kent frowned and dragged him back over to the group for introductions as Lyn watched. "That's awful," she said once he was out of earshot.  
  
"May I lend my services? I truly wish to help the boy. If only a little."  
  
The young Sacaean's cheeks were flushed as she nodded, causing tendrils of emerald hair to fall around her shoulders, "Of course."  
  
"Thank you very much. The blessings of St. Elimine be upon you," Lucius gave her a smile and bowed his head slightly.  
  
"All right, let's get this party started," Matthew smirked as he put his arm around Lucius's shoulders. "Welcome aboard, mate. This is Touya, he will be your 'guide' on your way through the battlefield."  
  
Lucius bowed slightly at me and I returned the greeting. "It's all you, man," the thief grinned and I clasped my hands together as I surveyed the area.  
  
"Right. Okay, there isn't many of them so I want a few of you to sit this one out...."  
  
The battle had gone, for the most part, great. No casualties (on our side anyway) and we still had enough manpower to reach some of the more hidden huts of the town, which was exactly what our healer was doing.  
  
"Excuse me! Is anyone home?" Serra tapped her foot against the ground, when no one answered she huffed. "An empty house... How dull!"  
  
She left through the oak door and shot me a look, "Empty."  
  
I nodded but heard some rustling inside and once Serra's pink pigtails were enough distance away I crept towards the house and for sure I heard a rough voice, "I though she would find me for sure."  
  
I approached the door apprehensively, "Hello?"  
  
"Eliwood?" The same person from before asked, "Blast it, why are you so late, ba--"  
  
A tall muscled man with short blue hair swung the door open with enough force to knock a horse down, "Oh...Can I help you?"  
  
"You know Serra?" His face froze in horror and I eyed him suspiciously as he tried to look behind me, "She's gone."  
  
"Ugh.. She's been working for my brother in Bern. St. Elimine...I thought she had come to see me or something."  
  
"No, we're merely traveling mercenaries," I informed him as he gave me a sheepish smile.  
  
"Ah, well good luck," he said halfheartedly as he started to close the door.  
  
"Yeah--" He slammed the door shut causing a roof tile to fall inches from me, "--thanks."  
  
The leader of the rogues had decided to inhabit the castle of the land. Heintx was his name and he was a shaman, or dark magic wielder, and he didn't look to happy to see us defending Nils.  
  
"And who are you supposed to be? Playing heroes in some foolish knightly romance? You may think you're helping the children, but you're only rushing to your doom!" he spat angrily.  
  
"No, your wrong!" Florina yelled as she positioned her javelin, "You can't go around doing this to defenseless children!"  
  
"We'll just see..." Heintx sneered as he raised his hands to attack. Lyn took that moment to walk towards the fight.  
  
"Florina!! Watch out!" she screamed as the man sent a large blast at the orchid-haired girl. It hit here square in the chest, yet she stayed on her pegasus.  
  
"Lyn, what's wrong?" she asked as she turned, showing that she was barely hurt. Her armor had been specially designed to reflect most weak magic attacks so it would rebound some of the force of a large one as well.  
  
The Sacaean girl was clutching her chest and heaving, yet she sighed in relieve at the realization that her friend was all right, "No-Nothing."  
  
Florina gave her a look and, with a nod, returned to battle. She was joined seconds later by Lucius, who aimed one strong blast of white light at the 'boss.'  
  
He fell, clutching his staff on his way down, and groaned in pain, "You were only...striking at air... You are...too late. The girl is already--"  
  
"NINIAN!" Nils screamed as he ran at the man, "NO! Nin...Ninian!" Lyn grabbed the boy's cape as he tried to run towards the battle. As soon as her arms were around him he broke down causing Lyn to fall behind him.  
  
Serra gasped and Matthew had his hand over his mouth and was trying to look unconcerned as Lucius went inside to search the castle.  
  
"It's hopeless, she's not there..." Nils croaked from his spot on the ground between Lyn's thighs.  
  
Hooves were heard as the two cavaliers approached the group. "Milady Lyndis! A villager spotted a group of men riding south..." Kent trailed off as he saw the distraught boy.  
  
"His dear sister...They've got to have her," Sain said weakly.  
  
"Nils."  
  
He sniffed as Lyn tried to comfort him by rubbing his back.  
  
"Nils, we have to give chase," Lucius kneeled in front of the two and softly touched the boys wet face.  
  
"But..she.. What if they've already..." his lips trembled as he trailed off.  
  
"Are you looking for this girl here?"  
  
A man with glowing read hair and bright blue eyes was the one that had spoken. He was holding a girl cloaked in elegant sheer robes in his thin armored arms. Her hair was a shade lighter than Nils' and if her eyes were open they would probably have been red as well. Nils gasped as he the sight and, after knocking Lucius back, ran to the pair and embraced the girl.  
  
"Ninian! Ninian!" he latched into her arm and stared into her quite beautiful face.  
  
"She'll be fine. She's just lost consciousness," the man spoke in a quiet and calm voice, not unlike Erk's usual tone.  
  
"Who are you?" Lyn asked once she was at Nil's side.  
  
"I'm Eliwood, of Pherae. My father is the marquess."  
  
"Woah...his son. Kind of looks like the marquess himself, minus about a thousand years, mind you."  
  
"Sain..." A thud was heard and then a whine from the knight.  
  
Eliwood seemed to have not heard them for he continued, "She was with a band of ruffians. She seemed upset She look in need of rescuing... Was I wrong to involve myself?"  
  
He was looking at us and with our weapons drawn we probably didn't look to inviting. Lyn lowered her sword quickly and shook her head, "No, you saved her life. Thank you. My name is Lyn. I'm from Sacae. I'm um...Marquess Caelin's granddaughter."  
  
"Marquess Caelin?" he asked with a quirked brow.  
  
"Let me explain..."  
  
"And that's my story. It's not an easy tale to believe, I know..." Lyn looked at the young man through her long bangs.  
  
Eliwood shook his head, "No, I do believe you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"At first glance, all I saw was a daughter of a plains folk. Now I can see it, though. You have your grandfather's eyes."  
  
The Sacaean blushed, "Do you know my grandfather?"  
  
"The marquess, Lord Hausen, is my father's good friend," he explained. "I also know that the people of Sacae tell no lies. It's true, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes... Thank you. I would not have expected a Lycian noble to be so courteous to a Sacaean nomad."  
  
Eliwood leaned back against the column he had been sitting at, "I'm glad you think so highly of us."  
  
"Ah, that's not what I--"  
  
"Yes, Lyndis, I know," Eliwood laughed as Lyn huffed.  
  
"You seemed to be in trouble. May I be of assistance?"  
  
"Thank you for the kind offer, but this is my problem and I shall deal with it," she said as she stood up.  
  
Eliwood stood as well and brushed himself off, "I see. Well, I'll be in the area a few days longer if you need anything. I'm staying with my lo--a friend of mine." He coughed and turned his head, although I could still see a light blush on his cheeks.  
  
Friend, huh?  
  
"Eliwood...thank you," Lyn seemed to have not noticed his red cheeks and smiled as she issued her hand out. Eliwood took it with a smile.  
  
"Ninian! You're awake!"  
  
I turned to see the girl from before stir, long lashes revealed stunning scarlet eyes as she was hugged by her brother.  
  
"Thank the gods!"  
  
Her voice was quiet, so quiet that I almost couldn't hear her, "Nils? It is really you? Oh, you're safe!" Ninian wrapped long, thin arms around her brother's small frame and nuzzled into his neck as he nodded enthusiastically.  
  
He helped her off a stone bench she had been resting on as Lyn and I approached her side. "Uh huh. These people helped me," Nils continued happily.  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
The weight of an arm appeared on my shoulder and I didn't have to turn to know that it was Matthew.  
  
"Uh..." Nils turned to us and bit at his lip.  
  
Our leader took he initiative and stepped forward, "I'm Lyn. I'm glad you're feeling better."  
  
"Milady Lyn... Thank you. I'm called Ninian. My brother, Nils, and I are traveling performers," the girl explained as she wrapped one arm around her brother's shoulders for support.  
  
"Both of you?" Lyn looked mildly interested, " I know that your brother's a musician. How about you, Ninian?"  
  
During the battle Nils had volunteered to help. He couldn't use a weapon, but he had the ability to play the flute which was so invigorating that it seemed to lift our spirits. This allowed us to press on faster.  
  
"I...I dance."  
  
The thief beside me whistled and I elbowed him hard in the side and gave him a warning look as the girl turned cloudy eyes on him. He jumped and gulped. "Did you feel that?" he whispered into my ear as she turned back to Lyn.  
  
"Feel what?"  
  
"That...eerie feeling." He shook his head, "She's not normal. She...shouldn't..."  
  
"Be here," Erk said from my other side.  
  
Matthew nodded, "Yeah...not here."  
  
I was about to ask what they were talking about but a glint of metal and a strong force knocked me into Erk.  
  
"What was that my blossom? Oh my... did you say that you are a dancer?"  
  
"Sain... Later, please," Lyn ground out.  
  
"Um, yeah. Of course," he turned and was greeted by a death glare from Kent, who had followed the man's earlier path between Matthew and I.  
  
"A dancer? Your clothes don't look like those of a dancer," Lyn pointed out as Sain was dragged off by his companion.  
  
Nils shook his head, "Ninian dances to honor life. It's special... Sacred."  
  
"A sacred dance? What does that mean?"  
  
Ninian turned her eyes to floor, "I... The dance I perform when we travel is just a normal dance. My other dance, though... When they caught me. I twisted my ankle. I cannot dance to aid you... I'm sorry."  
  
Lyn still looked confused but quickly hid it as the girl looked back at her, "Please don't worry. We're just happy to see that you're out of harm's way."  
  
Ninian stared, "...Thank you."  
  
"But I am concerned about your leg. You can't travel on it alone..."  
  
Nils adjusted the arm he had around his sister's waist, "I've an idea. Would it be too much to ask that we travel with you?"  
  
"I can't allow that! It's far too dangerous. We're being hunted. We never know when we're going to be attacked, she stomped her foot with every detail but Nils look as determined as ever.  
  
The small boy incessantly pressed on though, "We wouldn't be a hindrance. We could even help you. Right, Ninian?"  
  
She stared back at the ground as she answered, "Yes. We might be able to repay our debt using... our special talents." Nils nodded.  
  
"Special abilities?"  
  
"When something poses a threat to us, we can sense its approach," the girl explained.  
  
Lyn's eyes lit up, "Truly? That's amazing!"  
  
"What'd I say," Erk whispered. Matthew frowned.  
  
"You mean what I said."  
  
"Whatever," Erk replied. "Still, they aren't normal. We shouldn't allow them with us."  
  
"We can't stop them, though," I interjected. "It's Lyn's decision."  
  
Red caught my eyes as flushing Kent and a ruffled Sain walked back from behind us and to the trio.  
  
Lyn turned, "What do you think, Kent?"  
  
"I think leaving them here would cause Lady Lyndis more worry than having them travel with us." Kent's eyes met Matthew's who huffed lightly in return.  
  
"Sain? Oh never mind, I know what your answer is," she rolled her eyes as he began to open his mouth. "Do you really wish to travel with us?"  
  
"Of course!" the boy smiled as Ninian lifted her eyes back to Lyn.  
  
"You have our gratitude, milady," she brushed her hair back and gasped.  
  
"What's wrong, Nin'?"  
  
"My...my ring," she replied weakly.  
  
Lyn cocked her head to the side, "Your ring?"  
  
"Not Nini's Grace?" the boy stared at his sibling as she nodded,  
  
"The very one."  
  
Nils balled his tiny fists up and scowled, "They stole it? Those curs!!!"  
  
Lyn look genuinely concerned at his reaction, "Was it valuable?"  
  
Eyes downcast again, the light haired girl shook her head, "It was a keepsake from our departed mother."  
  
As though it were coming from one person Nils continued his sister's story, "It was blessed by the spirit of Ninis. There's no other like it in the world. And now we have lost it to those villains. There's nothing we can do..."  
  
He began to lead his sister away as Ninian agreed, "You're right..."  
  
Lyn's face looked solemn as she turned back to me, "Can I talk to you, Touya?"  
  
The mage and thief surrounding me left without a word and I noticed that the young sword wielder looked nervous, "You heard all of that, right? What do you think? I'd really love to retrieve Ninian's ring for her. But if Nils is right, then those thieves might prove to be too strong for us. What should we do? "  
  
"You should do what your heart tells you to."  
  
"Ah, Touya," she smiled and threw her arms around my neck. I invited the touch warmly and she had a mock-serious expression on her face when she drew back.  
  
"Sain, Kent, prepare the horses! We have to make pursuit!"  
  
"As you wish!" Sain saluted and rushed to tell the others.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the long update period. My apologies. Thanks for reading! 


	9. The Black Shadow

Chapter 7x: The Black Shadow 

A mysterious group seems hell-bent on capturing Nils and Ninian...yet having failed, this group, the Black Fang, flees. Rumor has them traveling southwest, Lyn and her colleagues follow in hopes of recovering a lost heirloom. The Black Fang have made a stronghold of an abandoned castle in Khathelet. Its dark halls are alive with shadowy figures...

"I believe they went in here," Lyn trailed off as she examined the dark fortress.

"Milady, are you really going in there to get the ring back?" Nils, who had been anxious the entire trip, was chewing his lip and looking to the floor.

Lyn smiled warmly as she turned her full attention to the younger boy, "Yes, we are. We promised Ninian that we'd get her ring back, and we will."

"Bu-but this is their stronghold! They're bound to be well defended, not to mention well armed!"

"Please forget about the ring. It's okay.." Ninian whispered softly.

But Lyn shook her head, "Touya's agreed to attempt this...recovery. I wouldn't be here it not for that. Touya believes that we can do this. I'm sure that decision was not made lightly. With Touya at my side, I'm confident we can win. So let's get your ring back, Ninian."

"Milady.." Nils looked up at her through his bangs and smiled slightly. Ninian stayed quiet as she looked at her brother.

Sain, who had been scouting the area with Kent, rushed over to our emerald-haired commander, "Milady Lyndis! There are more of the foe inside than we thought."

"Well, this is their stronghold. Because of that it's imperative that we move carefully," she noted as Kent stepped forward,

"Exactly, milady. These narrow corridors can be used to our advantage. If we draw the enemy through here, we can engage them in small numbers and remain relatively safe. If time is a concern, we can always rush them... If we do that, we'd better be sure we can win."

Lyn nodded, and turned to me, "So Touya, what do you think? How we move forward is completely up to you..."

It had been decided that Florina and Sain, who was overjoyed with this, would stay behind with Ninian at the previous town, while the rest of us would fight. The setup of the fortress was so that our team would have to be separated. Dorcas, Matthew, Nils, and Erk would travel on the west side while the remainder of the group (Wil, Lyn, Rath, Lucius, Serra, and Kent) would face the east's villains. We would then meet up at the back of the fortress for a battle with the man currently possessing the ring, Beyard...

"...when it comes down to it, it really isn't that difficult. It just requires you to be able to move quick. You also have to be able to charm people. Someone as small and adorable as you would have no trouble making a life in the thieving business. Here, try this scenario, you've just been caught with someone's money, you say..."

"I wouldn't steal! Stealing is wrong"

"Brilliant! You're a natural at this!" Matthew smiled down at Nils and just as the boy was about to speak a soldier wielding a large lance appeared ahead of them. Matthew waved his fingers at his comrade, "Dorcas, if you please."

Erk sighed, and Dorcas rolled his eyes at being ordered around but walked up to the opposing man who had just turned their way. Dorcas quickly slipped a small ax from his satchel and with one flick of the wrist the soldier was hit so hard he fell to the ground.

"Nice shot!" Matthew commented distractedly as he stepped over the fallen enemy, "Anyway, as I was saying, people are so very gullible.."

"I hope they're all right.."

"Florina and Ninian? Milady Lyndis, Sain is perfectly capable of protecting two girls."

"It's Sain that's their threat, Kent," Lyn laughed as the knight smiled softly.

"You must know that, while a bit daft, Sain would never do anything to violate a woman. In all the years that I've known him he has always been as polite as can be."

"And just as lame it seems" Lyn's voice was cut off as a large blast wracked the tiny corridor.

The two ran towards the explosion to find Lucius, bleeding heavily from the arm, breathing heavily, "Ah, sorry about that. I was a bit taken off guard."

"Oh, you silly thing. Don't worry Lyn, I've got it," Serra said as she set to work on the healing...

"How? This can't be... They should be dead! Everyone! Get in there and finish them! This is your final chance!" Beyard roared through the tiny corridors of the fortress...

"..."

"..."

Erk and Dorcas were at the back of the fortress awaiting the rest of the group. Matthew and Nils had stayed back to crack open a chest.

The silence was broken by no other than the red-headed thief, "Oi, Dorcas, hammer for you. Oh-and who do we have here..."

The four turned to two stairwells to see a mage and a shaman. Matthew pushed Nils behind him and cracked his neck to the side, "I guess they want a little party..."

"Wow, nice shot!" Will exclaimed as Rath turned back to the other archer.

"The trick is to spin the arrow to achieve momentum and then shoot, but this is time consuming so it's sometimes difficult to use." The younger man nodded enthusiastically at the other's words from his place on Rath's horse. Rath, himself was leaning against the animal and looking up at Wil. Both were waiting at a stairwell for soldiers who just seemed to pour out.

Wil picked up an arrow and plucked at the end with his fingers, "Yeah, I've always wanted to be an archer and people have said that I'm good with my hands."

Rath coughed.

"Oh, not like that you dirty nomad. Just withOh, look! Another soldier! My turn, then!"

"I mustn't fail...I can't fail..."

"I'm afraid there's no hope for you now," Kent coolly replied before striking the man squarely in the belly with his lance.

"Earghh..." Beyard groaned as he fell backwards against the wall, the knight withdrew his weapon and caused the older man to cough and sputter blood.

"Ahh... No... I... I cannot..." he wheezed between mouthfuls of crimson.

Lyn stepped forward and withdrew her Mani Katti. She held the magnificent sword next to the man's neck, "Give us the ring! And swear us this oath.. You must promise to leave these two alone. If I have your vow, I'll spare your life..."

He looked up at her in desperation, "Failure...means death..." And with one quick movement he shoved one foot into Lyn's chest and pushed her off. He then shoved a vial of brown liquid into his mouth. His eyes flew open and he jerked upright before falling heavily against the ground.

"What! Poison?" Lyn breathed from her spot in Kent's arms, he had steadied her before she had been forced completely back, "He took his own life..."

"These are no common brigands we're dealing with. This man was trained by a well-organized group," the knight spoke as Lyn walked over to the now deceased Beyard.

"But what do they want with Nils and Ninian?"

Kent's brows were drawn together as he approached Lyn's side, "There's no telling, but"

Someone cleared their voice and I turned to see Matthew, brows raised high, standing with Nils. He had his hand buried in the smaller boy's bluish hair and seemed to be leading him gently like that, but at the attention Nils snapped upright.

"Di-did you find it..?" he squeaked slightly. Lyn made a noise and turned back to the fallen man, she searched quickly through his robes and finally retrieved a small, shining silver ring.

"I supposed we should get moving..."

Lyn shook her head, "We can stay in town for the night. Besides, we need to rest."

"Lyn!" Florina threw herself against the Lorca tribe member as soon as the older girl walked into the crowded inn. Kent immediately turned towards Sain who started.

"Oh, come on! Kent you know me better than"

A chuckle sounded from the embraced girls as Lyn slowly stroked her hands through the lilac-haired Pegasus rider, "How's Ninian?" Sain pointed upstairs.

Nils ran by so quick he appeared only as a white blur. He then disappeared into the higher landing.

"Does no one trust me?" Sain pouted and slumped down into a wooden chair that surrounded a large round table.

Kent sighed and sat next to him, "Haven't we been over this...?" The other knight whimpered.

"Well I trust Sain!" Serra defensively said as she sat directly on the table the two knights were occupying.

Matthew laughed. "You and only you," he teased as he pulled on one of her pigtails. He then pulled up a chair backwards and threw his legs over it and rested his arms on the back of it. Erk rolled his eyes as Serra fumed and took the last seat at the table.

The inn door opened quietly and Lucius entered, his arm looked to have been completely healed. He glided across the floor and slipped delicately into a seat at a close-by table. I joined him and he nodded as I sat down.

"Touya, wasn't it..?"

"It was," I fingered the table's gritty designs as he sighed and looked around. The door opened yet again and our two archers and Dorcas walked inside. Wil, who was nonstop talking to Rath, sunk into a seat next to me, along with the other archer. Dorcas slumped across the room and sat himself at the bar and a couple minutes later a cute barmaid was handing out frothy ale.

Lyn and Florina sat opposite Rath and Wil. Florina blushed when Lyn suggested she try a drink, and Wil had already coerced Rath and Lucius into a rather rowdy drinking game. I quietly sipped mine but a flash of teal caught me eye

Nils was coming down the stairs, Ninian's arm firmly around his small shoulders. But before I could alert Lyn, Matthew scooped Ninian carefully off her feet. She gasped as he lowered her onto a nearby table. Nils seemed to be protesting but didn't get too far when the thief picked him up around the middle and jumped onto another table.

"You're attention please. My new friend, Nils, has a little song he wants us to hear. Isn't that right, Nils?" the smaller boy blushed as Matthew grabbed at his scarf and started to dance around. Wil whistled as Sain raised his glass to the boy in support.

He looked back at his sister who, for the first time that night, was smiling. He then nodded and pulled out his flute and within a few seconds the room was filled with melodious music. Matthew laughed and began to kick his feet up, "I bet Ninian couldn't do this little number!"

He turned around and bent over slightly to give our group a look at his backside. He then wiggled it at us to much laughter. Dorcas even stifled a snort. The redhead then turned back around and began to skip around the small boy who was bobbing his head to the light, but powerful song.

The night quieted down a bit after the innkeeper chased Matthew off of the tables with a broom. He settled for playing a game of cards with Erk, who didn't seem as enthused to be doing so.

Lyn excused herself from our table and walked over to another table. She turned and motioned for me to follow before she took a seat next to the crimson-eyed pair, "Nils, Ninian. Everything's going to be fine. As long as you're with us, you'll be safe."

Nils seemed slightly taken aback, "But..."

"You witnessed our victory, right?" He nodded and Ninian looked up at me as I sat down across from her. "With Touya's planning and my sword, you've no worries. If we work together, there's nothing we can't overcome. I don't care who comes after you; I'll not let you be taken."

"Really?"

"Yes, Nils, on my honor. Right, Touya?" I nodded but noticed that Ninian seemed unsettled.

"Milady..."

"Oh, yes... this is yours," Lyn withdrew a small object from her pocket and placed in gingerly on the table. Ninian seemed transfixed, "Ah... it's..."

"You called it Nini's Grace, did you not? That lout had it."

Nils beamed as Ninian smiled, "I have no other words, save thank you."


End file.
